


Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

by Cheriluvs10



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Doctor Whump, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 01:43:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 23
Words: 39,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Rose Rose is captured and enslaved and two months later the Doctor finally finds her. Now he must help her as she comes to terms with what has happened and heals her body and mind. Rated M in some chapters for mature subject matter. FINISHED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=24769) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=24769)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=1) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter One  
  
Oh God, What’s going to happen to me?  
  
I fall to my knees and stare down at the ground while my masters look me over. I dare not look up. I know what will happen if I do. They’ll beat me again. The last time they did it, I barely survived, so I know better than to defy them again.  
  
It has been nearly two months since the Doctor and I were separated and every day has been a struggle just to stay alive until he can get back to me. It seems like yesterday when we stepped out of the TARDIS. We came here to take a break after fighting that werewolf. We both needed it, and the Doctor said he knew just the place to go and unwind. And it did seem peaceful, at first. Until we entered the city and ran into the slave catchers. The Doctor put up a fierce fight, but in the end there were too many, and I ended up being dragged away from him, kicking and screaming. That was the last time I saw him. I have no idea what happened to him. Did the slave catchers take him in captivity too? Is he still alive? Is he kneeling somewhere as I am, waiting to be evaluated for auction?  
  
I wince when my masters run their hands over the welts on my whip scarred back. I bite my lip determined not to cry. I won’t give them the pleasure.  
  
Doctor, where are you?  
  
I hear the masters talking. I fantasize about the Doctor tearing them limb from limb when I feel them running their hands all over my naked body. My eyes close when I hear their lewd comments and imagine that it’s the Doctor touching me instead. The Doctor was so gentle with his hands. His touch was feather light and he always made sure I was comfortable before he explored somewhere new. So different from the rough hands that are now invading every inch of me. I’m nothing more than property to them. No better than a beast of burden, and the thought fills me with anguish.  
  
I keep my eyes to the ground, praying that this nightmare will end soon.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
There she is. I’ve found her at last. Oh Rassilon, what are they doing to her?  
  
I stand at the edge of the field where they are holding the auction watching with silent anger, as two strangers slide their fingers over every inch of my Rose’s body. I know who they are. I know what they’re doing, and what will happen to her after they are done feeling her up like some cheap whore. I flex my fingers wanting nothing more than to rip their spinal cords out of their backs and shove them down their throats. How dare they do this to Rose? How dare they violate her and make lewd comments about her, as if she were a mere object. They have no idea who they have in their possession, and they have no idea who I am.  
  
It has been nearly two months since Rose and I were separated, and every day has been agony on me not knowing if she was alive, or where those thugs had taken her. She and I had come to Bardossa on my suggestion. I knew it as a peaceful planet, and I often came back to relax here with my companions. The people were friendly, the food was delicious, and the scenery was breathtaking.  
  
But, that was before the Sarkesians came with their slave ships and set up shop here.  
  
They had only recently come to the planet. That was why I was ignorant of their presence here. If I had known, I would have taken Rose somewhere else. Because the Sarkesians deal in slaves.  
  
Female slaves.  
  
They run a huge business that spans several planets in this galaxy. They kidnap females as young as five and sell them as sex slaves to the highest bidder. Most of them are sent to brothels or sex clubs and forced to perform any depraved act the client wants. They stay enslaved until they are considered too old and unattractive to be of use. Then they are killed. If any slaves resist, they are savagely beaten without any mercy or compassion. This goes on until the poor women become brainwashed drones never questioning, never putting up a fight; just going from one client to the next, servicing them, and after that being taken back to their cage and locked away for the next time.  
  
I passed several cages on the way here. All filled with young women and girls who didn’t look up or react to me as I passed by. All of them had the same look of despair that my Rose has on her face right now. I swallow hard wondering what she has been through these past two months. I know I will never forgive myself for this. She was my responsibility, and I let her down.  
  
I shake those thoughts from my head and finger the credit stick in my hand. I want so much to go in and kill every one of these bastards, but I restrain myself. Rescuing Rose and getting her away from here is my first priority. Everything else can wait. And so, pushing down the primal urge to kill the men who have harmed my Rose, I slowly walk towards the men, as I prepare to do something that I would never in a million years have dreamed of doing.  
  
I have come to this auction to buy Rose Tyler.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Finally, they’ve stopped running their hands all over my body.  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief, as I continue to stare down at the ground. At least the most unpleasant part of the auction is over with now. Now all that remains is for possible buyers to come over and negotiate with my masters for me.  
  
It doesn’t take long for someone to come over. My masters told me over and over how beautiful I am and how I would fetch top credits for them. I guess they were right.  
  
I keep my eyes to the ground. It doesn’t matter to me who the buyer is. From what I’ve heard and seen they are all the same. All they care about is how I look and how well I’ll perform for their clients. They don’t care about me as a person. As the buyer moves around to my front, curiosity overwhelms me, and I lift my head slightly and dare to glance at his feet. My eyes widen, as I notice his outfit.  
  
He’s wearing brown striped trousers, a tan trench coat, and yellow Converse trainers.  
  
My heart stops completely, and I battle the overwhelming urge to call his name. Call the name of the man I love more than anything. The man who treats me as a human being and an equal. The man who would never ever hurt me or make me feel dirty and violated. Tears come to my eyes when I see him bending down to take a look at me. I keep my head down, but my eyes raise and for a moment, they connect with my beloved Doctor’s. I see the anguish and guilt in his eyes for a moment before an impassive look settles on his face. As my masters talk to him and tell him all about me, he runs his hands gently over my body. I try to hold still knowing what the Doctor is doing and knowing that if I show any kind of emotion I might endanger us both. I bite back a sob when I feel the Doctor’s soft hands run over my cheeks and linger for a moment before moving on. I glance back up and see he is looking up at my masters listening, as they continue pointing out my assets to him. He glances back at me and gives me the smallest hint of a smile when he sees I’m watching him. He moves closer and slightly to the left shielding my body from view as his hands move towards my breasts. I see him hesitate a moment and know that he doesn’t want to touch me there in front of my masters, but I know he has no choice. He has to keep up the ruse and so he gently places his hands upon them and gently feels all over. I glance up again and see the apologetic look on his face. I mouth, “I love you” to him and see the smile again, as he moves off my breasts and runs his hands over my stomach. I watch as his fingertips caress my belly and at that moment, I want nothing more than for him to pick me up and carry me away from here. I glance back up again at his handsome face and take comfort in the fact that soon I’ll be away from here and safely back in the TARDIS.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I don’t think I’ll be able to keep this up for much longer.  
  
The sight of Rose bent over in submission with whip marks criss-crossing her back is more than I can stand. After all that she has been through, all the abuse she’s suffered, the last thing I want to do is feel her up. But, I have no choice. There are other Sarkesians here selling their slaves, and if I put up a fight, we would be overwhelmed in minutes. Rose and the other women and children here would be hurt or killed. I can’t take that risk. I have to pretend for everyone’s sake. Once Rose is safe, I will come up with a plan and come back here to free the others. And I will free the others. I refuse to see one more innocent woman or child bent over in submission like my Rose. It ends today, even if I have to die to make it happen.  
  
She’s looking at me again. My poor Rose can only raise her eyes to me. If she does anymore, they will beat her. I notice the whip in one of the man’s hands. It hovers near my angel’s back ready to deliver a blow at the slightest sign of disobedience. I long to tear it out of his hand, use it on him, and his associate and listen to them beg for mercy before they die. No, I must remain calm. I can’t let them know what I’m up to. Rose is depending on me now.  
  
So far, no one has recognized me. I haven’t seen any of the men who attacked us here. I’m hoping they don’t show up. The last thing I want is for them to catch on. I run my hands over Rose’s body listening with disgust while they describe her as if they were trying to sell me a car. Bastards! They will pay for this. For Rose’s life and all the other females they have abused and degraded.  
  
I continue to run my hands over Rose’s body hoping that my touch is calming and soothing her. I want so much to take her in my arms and hold her naked body close to me. Kiss her and let her know how much I love her. She glances up again, and our eyes meet. I try to convey the love in my hearts to her, as one hand goes up to caress under her chin. The man with the whip moves slightly, and I move my hand back down to her stomach hoping to Rassilon I didn’t raise his suspicions by doing that. I’m so close to freeing her, I need to be cautious. I can’t let my need to protect her cause me to act rashly and spoil my plan.  
  
Rose glances up again, and this time the man with the whip catches it. Before I can act, he raises his whip and brings it down hard on Rose’s back. A loud ‘CRACK’, and Rose whimpers softly, as a long bloody mark joins the others on her body. She lowers her head, as the rage within me rises. I want to touch the place where they hurt her, kiss it, but I dare not. I have to stay calm and hurry this up before I lose control and rip their hearts from their bodies.  
  
I look up at the man beside me and break off his spiel. I want this to end and end now. I tell him I will take Rose and begin to negotiate the price, daring a glance over at Rose now and then. Her head is almost tucked beneath her body, and she is no longer looking at me. I see the blood running down her back in rivulets, and I fight the urge to throw up. I quickly haggle with the Sarkesian and finally settle on a price. Relieved, I hand him my credit stick and stare at Rose while he runs it through a scanner. He hands it back to me and then hands me something else that makes me want to vomit.  
  
A leash and collar for Rose.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I feel the Doctor’s hand slip under my chin, as he shifts his body to my right side. Once his body is blocking my master’s view, he caresses the underside of my chin with his index finger for a moment before he gently raises my head. I see the collar and leash in his right hand and I flinch knowing it’s meant for me. I risk another glance up at the Doctor and see him staring down at me with anguish, as he slowly unlocks the lock on the back of the collar with a little gold key and opens it up. His left hand leaves the collar and hovers near my cheek for a moment before he takes my hair and gathers it up. He bends down towards my ear and whispers to me that it’ll all be over in a moment before he holds my hair up and puts the collar around my neck. I hold still, as I feel him tightening it around my throat and locking it. He adjusts it slightly and puts a finger inside it making sure I have room to breath. Then, his hand goes down to the leash and grabs it. He hesitates for a moment, and I glance up at him. He’s looking down at the leash, and I can tell he’s about to be sick. I see him swallow hard and when our eyes meet, he manages a smile for me and a wink. He mouths, “I love you” to me and I smile back. He mouths, “Ready?” and I nod just enough for him to catch it. I watch, as he rises off the ground with the leash, and I follow suit keeping my head down to the ground. I stare at his trainers, as he tightens his grip on the leash and thanks my masters. Then, he starts off. I wait a moment and when I am behind him, I begin to follow. I keep my eyes to the ground watching his trainers, as he leads me away from the field. He keeps on walking until we are a safe enough distance away and then he leads me behind a building. Then, away from the watchful eyes of the Sarkesians, he finally lets his bottled up emotions out.  
  
I hear the anguished cry, and I lift my head to see tears running down his face. He cries out my name and holds me gently against him sobbing with a mixture of torment and relief, as he holds me safe and warm in his arms. I throw my arms around his neck thankful that I can hold and touch him again without the threat of bodily harm. He moans my name repeatedly, as he kisses every inch of my face. Tears come to my eyes when he begs my forgiveness and pleads with me not to hate him, as if I ever could. Once he’s sure that I won’t leave him over this, he breathes a sigh of relief and lowers his head to mine. We stay that way for a moment just breathing in each other’s scent and feeling the closeness of our bodies before the Doctor reluctantly pulls away. Taking the key, he unlocks the collar and throws it and the leash as far from my body as he possibly can. Then, taking my hand, he leads me back to the safety of the TARDIS, and I smile knowing that once again my Doctor kept his promise to watch over me.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	2. Chapter 2

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=26057) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=26057)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=2) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The Doctor shuts the door, locks it, and takes my hand in his. Smiling at me, he leads me out of the console room towards the med bay. I look into his eyes, and see only warmth and love there. It feels so good to see that look again after the cold, cruel eyes of my mast…Sarkesians. I no longer have to call them master, thanks to my Doctor. I will be forever grateful to him for rescuing me. He truly is my knight in shining armor and if I have to spend the rest of my life repaying him for this and for all the other times he has saved me, it will be worth it.  
  
The Doctor ushers me into the med bay and laying his hand on my shoulder leads me over to an examination table in the middle of the room. He gently kisses my cheek and helps me to lie on my back. I glance up at him, and I see the barely contained rage, as he stares at the whip marks. I know he wants nothing more than to go and get his revenge on the Sarkesians for what they did to me, but he will restrain himself for the moment, until my wounds are cared for. After that…  
  
I shudder to think what he will do once he walks outside the TARDIS doors and makes his way back to the field. I can tell from the way that he stares at the whip marks that he will show the Sarkesians no mercy. Not only for what they have done to me but to the other women as well. I want so much to talk him out of what he has in mind, but I know it would do no good. The Doctor has already decided what to do, and there will be no swaying him from it. I know that the other reason he refrained from attacking them was so he could get me back here, so I wouldn’t witness it. And for that I am grateful. I see too much death and horror as it is.  
  
I reach up to stroke his cheek and smile when he takes his hand in mine and tenderly kisses my fingertips. His lips feel so good against my skin. I shut my eyes and breathe a sigh of relief knowing that no more harm will come to me. The Doctor lays my arm down at my side and kisses me on the top of my head before he goes and gets what he needs to clean my wounds.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
My Rose. My brave Rose.  
  
She’s being so calm about all of this. I know that most of it is due to my presence. I also know that this is only the beginning. I know that in time the nightmares will come. I know that soon her calm will be shattered, and she will need me to be there for her, to calm and comfort her and let her know that I am with her. That is why I must do this quickly. I must tend to her wounds and free the other women because I don’t want her to be alone in the TARDIS when it happens. I also know that any minute the Sarkesians might figure out what has happened and move their operations elsewhere. But, mostly I just want to get out there and hurt them for hurting Rose.  
  
I keep calm, as I open the medicine cabinet and grab the antiseptic, and cotton balls. First things first, Rose’s wounds must be attended to before infection sets in. I walk over to her and stare down at the marks on her back. Fighting back the tears, I lay down the antiseptic and bandages, and gingerly run my fingertips over one of the older wounds. I feel Rose shudder at my touch, and I pull my hand away quickly. I look over and see her looking at me with love in her eyes, and I smile back, as I run my finger down her cheek. I tell her that the antiseptic will sting, and she nods in return; her eyes conveying complete trust in me. I marvel at her for what must be the millionth time since I first met her. All those times I’ve failed her. All the times I let her out of my sight. All the times I let her down. All the times I broke my promise to Jackie that I would protect her with my life. All this, and she still loves and trusts me with all her heart. The thought of it moves me to tears, and I let them flow freely down my cheeks, as I grab a cotton ball and saturate it with the antiseptic. I hesitate for a moment, as I bring the cotton ball down over one of the whip marks. Swallowing hard, I force myself to lower it to the wound. I curse the Sarkesians when I hear Rose suck in her breath and see her grit her teeth. They will pay for this, I swear to Rassilon they will. I will pay them back ten fold for every mark they put on her body. They will be sorry they ever crossed me when I’m through with them.  
  
I gently rub the antiseptic up and down Rose’s body, watching as the dried blood is wiped away from her body. I only wish it were that easy to wipe away the two months of damage she has suffered at their hands. It will be a long and difficult recovery for her, but I will be with her every step of the way. I murmur words of love to her as I continue to clean her back.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
God, it stings. I wince, as I feel the antiseptic working on my wounds. Still, it’s nothing compared to the abuse I suffered, so I grit my teeth and bear it quietly. I glance up at the Doctor and notice he is crying softly, as he’s tending to my back. Other than that, he shows no emotion, but I know inside there is turmoil mixed with guilt. I know he will never forgive himself for this just as I’m sure he has never forgiven himself for all the other times I have been hurt. I know he promised my mum he would keep me safe, and it eats him up inside every time something happens to me, but I wish so much he would stop feeling guilty. It wasn’t his fault that the Sarkesians ambushed us. He had no way of knowing they were there until it was too late. I don’t blame him one bit. I’ve never blamed him. I consider it an honor to travel with him, and if that means I have to suffer the occasional bumps, bruises, and torment, then so be it. He is the only man I have ever wanted to die for, and I would do so in a heartbeat. He has done so much to keep me safe. If he hadn’t been as vigilant as he has, I would have been dead long ago. I just wish he would think of that instead of the handful of times that I’ve been hurt. He is the most, loving, caring, selfless man I have ever known. I love him mind, body, and soul and nothing he does or says will ever change it.  
  
I reach out, grab his free hand, and bring it to my lips. He pauses and smiles softly, as I kiss it. He says my name softly as if it were a prayer, and he strokes my cheek, as he continues to clean me up. I close my eyes and relish the soft caress. At the moment, I am calm, but I know sooner or later the enormity of what I have been through will finally catch up with me and when that happens I know that the Doctor will be with me to get me through it just like all the other times.  
  
He finishes cleaning my back. Leaning over, he gives me a kiss on the cheek and whispers that I have to lie on my stomach for awhile so that the air can help heal my wounds. I nod in understanding and nod again when he whispers that he has to turn me over and carry me back to my room. We both ready ourselves for the task, and then he helps me to sit up. Gingerly he wraps his arms around me careful not to hurt me too much. The look of love and concern in his eyes as he does this, makes my heart break in two. He’s terrified he’s hurting me. I can see it. I give him a kiss on the lips and tell him that he’s not hurting me. He breathes a sigh of relief and allows himself a tighter hold on my body, as he lifts me up and holds me close. I lean my head on his shoulder, as he turns and walks out of the med bay towards my bedroom. I stare at his left cheek. Leaning my head in, I kiss it gently and hear him whisper my name in return. I rest my head back on his shoulder feeling completely safe and loved. A Dalek could burst in on us at this moment, and I would still be as calm as I am now. My Doctor loves me more than anything in this universe and that knowledge quiets my mind and allows me to be at peace even after all that has happened.  
  
We enter my bedroom. I feel tears come to my eyes when I see my bed. The soft warm bed that I’ve missed these two long months. The Doctor lowers himself and pulls back the covers. Then he sits me on the edge of the bed and helps me to get on my back. I put my arms under my pillow and pull it under my head, as he pulls the covers up to the small of my back and smoothes out the wrinkles. He leans down and kisses me on the cheek and whispers that I need to sleep and that he’ll be near if I need anything. I lean my head up, kiss his soft lips, and lay my head back down on the pillow while he straightens up. It’s only then that the loving expression on his face is replaced by a cold, hard look, and I shudder knowing what is about to happen. I watch as he turns away from me and purposefully strides to the door. He turns and with one last look at me, shuts the door behind him.  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	3. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=29414) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=29414)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=3) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Damn it!  
  
I waited too long. The Sarkesians are gone. They must have figured out what happened while I was off tending to Rose. The cowards! I grit my teeth, as I glance around the empty field. All the women are gone. Those poor innocent women. The Sarkesians will hide them away on some remote planet now. Especially if they worked out my identity. It might be a long time before I locate them, if I ever do, and the knowledge of what might happen to those women in the meantime burns me up inside. Knowing that there is nothing further I can do here, I turn and make my way back to the TARDIS. On my way there, I run into one of the locals. Seething inside, I grab him by his shirt and grit my teeth demanding to know where the Sarkesians have gone. The man, seeing the anger in my eyes trembles and stammers out that he has no idea where they went. He tells me he doesn’t get involved in the Sarkesians’ business. With that response, I push him out of the way and quickly hurry off before I do something I’ll regret. I understand his fear at not wanting to interfere with the Sarkesians, but at the same time I can’t fathom how someone can sit by and let women and children be beaten, and enslaved, and made to starve, and rot in tiny cages. How can someone do that and be able to live with himself? It’s something I’ll never understand, and I thank Rassilon that I have the strength to stand up to the evildoers in this universe and fight them when no one else will.  
  
As I near the TARDIS, I quickly let the anger go. Rose has just been through Hell, and the last thing she needs is to see me enraged. I know how worried she gets when I get this way and how frightened it makes her even though she tries to hide it. I don’t blame her. Sometimes I even scare myself especially considering I used to be a lot calmer when I was younger. It’s at times like this that I think of the Valeyard, and a chill runs down my spine. I’ve never told Rose about him. I don’t know how she’d react, but it scares me to think that she would leave me forever because of him. The thought that he might be my future scares me more than any Dalek ever could, and I find myself thinking of him every time I lose my temper. Maybe Rose has a right to be scared. Maybe I should tell her. But, if I do, it won’t be today. Rose is traumatized as it is. I need to concentrate on the here and now and not dwell on the future. Rose is the only thing that matters right now. I take a deep breath, as I put the TARDIS key in the lock.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I raise my head when I hear the bedroom door open. I frown when I see the Doctor standing there and glance over at the clock. Only twenty minutes have passed. He’s defeated the Sarkesians already? I look back over and see him standing beside my bed smiling down at me. He kneels beside the bed, takes the covers, and pulls them up a bit more. I ask him what happened, and he tells me that the Sarkesians have fled. I breathe a sigh of relief inwardly for a moment knowing that my Doctor wasn’t involved in any bloodshed. Then, a pang of guilt seizes me, as I think of the other women and children. I ask him if he freed any of them, and my worst fears are confirmed when he shakes his head no. A tear falls down my cheek, as I think of them. I got to know some of them during my captivity, and it breaks my heart knowing that they are still the Sarkesians’ prisoners. The Doctor runs his hand down my cheek wiping the tear away. He strokes my cheek telling me in a soft voice that he will find the others. I smile and take comfort in that, knowing that the Doctor will not give up until they are found. He smiles at me and lays his head down beside mine. He whispers my name and intertwines his hand with mine, as he gives me a tender kiss on the top of my head. I sigh knowing he is nearby, and as I feel his soft breath on my head, I slip back into a peaceful sleep.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	4. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=29603) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=29603)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=4) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
A/N: This chapter has some disturbing imagery in it. Please be warned!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I’m lying in a cold, dark cell. I have no idea where I’m at. The last thing I remember is someone knocking me out, and the Doctor screaming out my name. I look around me hoping to see him in the darkness, and my heart sinks when I see I am alone. All around me, I hear soft crying and wailing. I call out to the voices telling them my name, but no one answers me. As my eyes adjust to the gloom, I notice for the first time that I am completely naked. I look around to see if there is something I can cover myself with, but there is nothing. As I glance around, I can see the outlines of other women and children in the cells beside me. My eyes widen when I see one woman in the cell next to me. She is lying on the floor staring at me, and it takes me a second for my mind to register that she is dead. I inch closer to her. She is emaciated and wearing a skimpy outfit. A lump forms in my throat when I see the ribs sticking through her skin, and the bruises, and whip marks covering her arms and legs. Her dull, lifeless eyes stare back silently at me, and my heart pounds wondering if this will be my fate as well.  
  
A door opens. I jerk my head around and see two men enter. They walk over to my cell and leer at me. I stare back defiantly at them. One of the men notices the dead woman. He nudges the other man, and he shrugs. He tells him to take her out and throw her in the incinerator. My heart beats even faster, and I try to remain calm and keep my wits about me like the Doctor does. I watch, as the man enters the cell, grabs the woman by the arms and drags her out like a piece of rubbish. I feel anger rising inside me, and I glare at the man who is looking in on me. This only amuses him, and I look away trying to ignore him. As I keep my eyes on the cell next to me, I hear the sound of him unzipping his pants. I look back and notice he is now masturbating, as he is staring at me. I roll my eyes when I hear him moan and avert my eyes again. He continues to masturbate for awhile, while I keep my eyes focused on the bars on the other cell and think of the Doctor. I picture his handsome face with his dark brown eyes, and his gorgeous smile. I picture him murmuring words of love to me. I picture his hands gently caressing my skin. I try to concentrate on the image of my beloved, so I can block out the fact that there is a pervert jerking off right in front of me.  
  
Suddenly, I hear a creak, and I look over to see that the man has opened the door and is coming inside the cell. I look beyond him to the door and my freedom. Desperately I lunge to my feet and sprint towards that door hoping that I will be able to get past the man and find the Doctor. My hopes are shattered when the man grabs me and flings me up against the steel bars of my cell. My head hits the bars, and I see a blinding flash of light for a moment, as my head aches from the impact. The man presses himself up against me holding me against the bars with his body, and I feel sick to my stomach when I feel his erection poking up against me. My eyes widen when I see him pulling two pairs of handcuffs out of his pocket, and I try with all my might to escape him. But, his bulk holds me firmly against the cage, and I whimper with fear when he forces my hand against the bars and handcuffs my wrist and then locks the other side around the bar. He does the same with my other wrist and then he steps back slightly and admires his handiwork. I try to pull my wrists out of the handcuffs, and he laughs hysterically and taunts me. I stop and try my best to fight my fear while I warn him about the Doctor. I tell him that the Doctor will come for me so ,he had better not try anything. This makes him laugh even harder, and my heart sinks to the floor when he tells me that the Doctor will never find me because I have been moved off world to a secret location that no one knows about. He reaches out and fondles my breast while he explains my purpose. My fear increases when he tells me I will be a sex slave. I glance over at the closed door and pray that they are lying and any minute the Doctor will burst through the door, anger blazing in his eyes, as he runs in the cell, pulls the man off me, and beats the shit outta him. I bite my lip when the door remains closed.  
  
Then, to my horror, the man begins to finger my pubic hair. I try to get away from him, but it’s no use. He lays his massive body against me and kisses my cheek while he whispers crude things in my ear. He tells me that my Doctor is nothing compared to him. That he can pleasure me more than he ever could. His fingers slip up inside my vagina, and I realize that his penis will follow if I don’t do something. My head is the only part of my anatomy I can use against him. The Doctor taught me how to head butt someone, and I’ve been able to do it a couple of times and escape. I realize that my hands are useless at this point, but I’m desperate to get this man off me before he rapes me. I take a deep breath and slam my head as hard as I can into his head praying that it’ll knock him out. He stumbles back in shock, and my heart sinks when he remains on his feet. Roaring with anger, he slaps me as hard as he can, and my head slams into the bars increasing my headache. He rubs his head and glares at me and then to my utter relief, he stomps out of my cell and then stomps out of the room. My relief is short lived, however. He soon returns with an enormous whip in his hand. He chuckles at me, as I try to wiggle my wrists out of the handcuffs. He stands in front of me for a moment taking in my pathetic escape attempt with delight and then he rears his hand back and backhands me hard across the face stunning me. While I stand there, dazed, he quickly unlocks one of the handcuffs, forces me to turn around so that my back is facing him and relocks the handcuff to the bar. Then, with a gleeful laugh, he raises the whip, hesitates a moment and then brings it down on my back. Over and over he whips me unmercifully. It is my punishment for defying him. The whip snaps on my back again, and again, and again and tears roll down my cheeks, as I scream out the Doctor’s name over and over  
  
I am still screaming the Doctor’s name when I wake from my nightmare. I feel the Doctor’s arms around me, and he holds me tight, protecting me in his strong embrace, as I cling to him and weep uncontrollably.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	5. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=29663) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=29663)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=5) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Oh Rassilon, it’s started already. I knew the nightmares would come, but I didn’t think they would come this quickly. My hearts ache, as I pull Rose to me, kissing her and holding her tight. I whisper comforting words of love doing everything in my power to calm and soothe her. I hate this. I hate that I didn’t get to her fast enough. Those monsters violated, hurt, and tormented my angel, and I was powerless to stop them. And now, my Rose is tormented all over again by the memories of her time as a slave and once again, I must stand by helplessly watching as the woman I love suffers. The thought that I cannot enter her mind and stop the nightmares fills me with rage. The worst feeling in the universe for me is when I am in a situation and there is nothing I can do. If there is trouble, my instinct is to jump into the thick of it and fight the threat until it is eliminated. I cannot fight this for her. Rose must do it by herself and that makes me even angrier. We are a team. Partners in crime. Allies through thick and thin. Everything we’ve faced, we’ve faced together. I hate being on the outside like this, especially since Rose is my responsibility. I love her so much I would willingly die for her on the spot. Pain, torment, torture, agony, suffering, I would gladly suffer it all as long as she was unharmed. I wish to Rassilon they would have taken me instead of her. I would give anything to be in her place right now. I’ve had centuries to deal with my nightmares and live with them. She hasn’t.  
  
I breathe a sigh of relief when I see her finally starting to calm down. I hold her tightly to my body and position her head, so she can hear my hearts beating. I know that always calms her down, and I smile when I see her relax even more. Rassilon, I don’t know what I would ever do if I lost her forever. It’s been only two short years since I first grabbed her hand in Henricks and told her to run, but it seems like an eternity now. It’s getting to the point where I can’t even imagine how I got along without her. I survived for 900 years, traveled around time and space, and had hundreds of other companions before I’d even heard of Rose Tyler and now I shudder when I think of living life without her. She is the reason I love the human race so much. She has a childlike innocence about her that matches my own. She looks so delicate and feminine, yet inside that seemingly frail body beats a courageous heart and an indomitable spirit. I’ve seen her bounce back from the most horrendous situations. Things that would drive a normal person insane, she just shrugs them off. That’s why I know that eventually she will recover from all this and go on with her life. In time, she will be my happy, laughing, smiling Rose again. I just have to wait patiently for that to happen.  
  
I hate waiting.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
My Doctor, my precious Doctor.  
  
His arms feel so wonderful. Strong and protective. I feel my fear draining away knowing that he is close. He brings my head down to his chest, and I close my eyes, as I listen to the comforting and familiar sound of the double heartbeats. The rhythm of the hearts lulls me into a peaceful state of mind, and a contented smile passes over my lips, as I listen to the sound of the drums beating beneath his chest. I lift my finger and smile when I run it down the sleeve of his jacket taking even more comfort in the familiar pinstriped pattern. When he first started to wear it, I thought it an odd choice. I was so used to the jumper and leather jacket, that I couldn’t imagine him being comfortable in the suit and long leather trench coat. I used to wonder all the time if he was hot in that getup. Especially when we visited desert planets. And running in the thing…I mean, there’s a reason why business suits aren’t considered casual wear. But, a year later, I am so used to him being in it that he looks odd in anything else. It’s as much a part of who he is as the Converses, and the sonic screwdriver, and the TARDIS are, and I can’t even begin to express the relief that washed over me when I finally saw this outfit after two long months of torture.  
  
I lay beside him fingering the lapel of his jacket listening to his hearts and his calm steady breathing. He’s playing with my hair and giving me the occasional kiss on the top of my head and each kiss feels like a little gift from Heaven. I still giggle when I think that I am dating an alien. All these years I had been searching for mister right on Earth, never dreaming that my true love had been zooming above my head in a little blue box. Life can be funny sometimes. I thank God, as I glance up at his face that he is human looking. I don’t know how I would have reacted if I found the love of my life and he looked like ET. Luckily, the man is anything but. Not that I’m judging my Doctor sorely on his looks. No, there are many qualities he has that I love. I love his courage, and his determination and his compassion, and his childlike love of life. I love the sound of my name when he whispers it. The feel of his arms when he holds me. The softness of his lips when he kisses me. The face is just the icing on top of the cake. And what a face. I look up at him, studying his face, as he silently watches me. When he was in his previous life, I thought he was handsome, but now I think he is gorgeous. If you’re gonna be going to be traveling through time and space with an alien, it helps if he looks like he’s a Chippendale dancer.  
  
I actually did say that to the Doctor once. We were in one of our teasing moods, and I told him he looked like a Chippendale. I remember his nonplussed look, and how hard I laughed when he thought I was talking about Chip and Dale from the Disney cartoons. When I told him that wasn’t it, he asked me if I meant the furniture, which made me laugh even harder. When I finally got my breath back and explained what it was, God, you should have seen his face. Redder than a fire truck, it was. Of course, his red face made me laugh harder, and I nearly peed my pants while the Doctor just stood there and stared at me with this indignant look that made me just howl with laughter. Needless to say, he was not amused, although I secretly think he was flattered with the comparison. He just wouldn’t come out and say that to me. But believe me, I milked that day for all it was worth. For the longest time after that, I would tease him by doing things like suggesting he might look better in black spandex and a bow tie or suggesting he build a stage in the console room, so he’d have room to strut and strip, and then laughing at the look he would give me. Of course it was all in good fun, and the Doctor would join in and tease me back as well, but those moments sadly are few and far between, so I tend to hold on to them and treasure them when they come along. Remembering moments like that was what kept me sane and got me through the Hell I was in and filled me with hope that the Doctor would find me again. Those moments give me a reason to live when it would be easier to just give up and die. And now, that I am with my Doctor once more, I know that there will be other moments like that in the future and that gives me a reason to go on and work through the nightmares. Reinette had it right. The Doctor really is worth the monsters, and that includes the monsters in my head.  
  
I sigh contentedly, as I snuggle closer to my beloved. Bring on the nightmares. I can handle them as long as the Doctor is by my side.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	6. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=29775) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=29775)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=6) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Six  
  
I lead Rose down the hallway towards the kitchen. After what happened to her, I’m hoping that she’ll be able to keep a little food down. Perhaps it’ll even cheer her up. I know breakfast is probably the last thing on her mind at this minute, but I want her life to be as normal as possible after all she has been through. As we walk down the hall, I glance over at her checking to make sure she is okay. She is still a little bit unsteady on her feet, and she’s still struggling to wake up, but the whip marks are beginning to heal, and I take comfort in that.  
  
I lead her into the kitchen and help her to sit in a chair. I wince along with her when the chair presses against the whip marks on her legs, and I curse silently wishing I could get my hands around the Sarkesians’ necks and wring the life from them. Rassilon, what I wouldn’t give to find them, take hold of them, and hear their worthless necks snapping…calm down, Doctor, calm down. It’s useless to get yourself worked up like this now. You need to be levelheaded at this moment, if you’re ever gonna find out where they’ve gone to. Just breathe in, and breathe out, and let go of the anger for now. Rose is safe and sound, that’s all that matters.  
  
I cross over to the refrigerator and open the door. I try to keep talking. Just useless chatter, nothing important, really. Just something that will calm her nerves…and mine. I refrain from discussing the dream to avoid upsetting her, although truth be told; I do want to know what happened. I’m not sure if Rose will ever voluntarily tell me the whole story. Somehow, I doubt it. Rose keeps a lot of her feelings inside just as I do. I’m not sure if it’s because she’s hesitant about being that open with another person or whether it’s because she’s afraid I will start worrying about her more than I already do, but there are times when she will just clam up. I hate those times. I know what it’s like to cram down your feelings and let them fester until they eat you up. Rose is far too young to have burdens like that. But, I would never, ever make the demand that she open up to me, nor would I read her mind without her permission, so I have to wait and trust that in time she will feel comfortable enough to share what has happened to her. I sincerely hope she does. The only way I can help her is if I know the full story and be able to help her make sense of what has happened. Then I can help her to release it and move on. I don’t want her carrying this burden alone. It’s too much for her. Just from what I have observed, I can already tell that. My Rose is strong, but even the strongest people need help from time to time…and that includes me.  
  
I pull the eggs and the milk out, as I smile softly at her. I try to keep myself energetic and happy and my tone light to encourage her to smile and forget the horrors she’s just relived. I make jokes about my cooking skills and even show off a bit by juggling three of the eggs. She smiles weakly at my antics, which fills my hearts with joy, but just the same, I can tell my Rose is a million miles away, lost in her own thoughts. I would give anything to know what she is thinking, but I keep my peace. I won’t rush her. Everything must be done slowly, at Rose’s own pace. I can’t jump the gun. I want her to know that I am here for her and I am her rock just as she is mine. I won’t risk shattering the precious bond and the trust we have between us to satisfy my own curiosity. And so having nothing else to do, I blather on cheerfully while I fry the eggs and make the toast. If nothing else, I can offer her some comfort with the sound of my voice.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ugh, the smell of the eggs is making me sick to my stomach.  
  
I’m not really hungry, but I won’t say that to the Doctor. I know he’s doing this for me, and it would break his hearts if I refused to eat, so I will keep the nausea down and eat the eggs and toast for him. I manage a smile. He’s trying so hard to cheer me up and for that I am grateful. I know he’s worried about me. I know him well enough to see beyond the façade now. He may have put on the mask of the happy, joyful clown, but I can look into his eyes and see the anguish, and anger reflected there. I know he wants me to tell him what happened. Like I said, I know my Doctor all too well. I know that while he’s dancing around the kitchen, he’s also dancing around the sticky subject of the dream. I long to tell him what happened and maybe I will, but I need to get to that point first. It’s still too fresh in my mind. The pain is still too raw, and I know I won’t be able to tell him without losing it. I know the Doctor doesn’t care if I break down in front of him, but I do. I need to get everything straight in my own head first, before I tell him.  
  
The Doctor grins at me as he picks up the skillet and holds it in front of him. He pauses a moment and then tries to flip the eggs in mid air. He gasps when they almost hit the floor and he manages to make a last second recovery. At that moment, I find myself laughing in spite of myself, and the happiness that’s reflected on his face is worth more to me than all the gold in the universe. He quickly puts the skillet back on the burner and turns it off making goofy faces as he does so. I giggle again, and the smile he has on his face widens even more. He winks at me, as he reaches into the cupboard for two glasses, and I find myself falling even more deeply in love with him, if that’s even possible. Even though I missed him like crazy when I was in captivity, I am so thankful he wasn’t there. It would have been worse to look across the floor of my cage and see the Doctor lying there, injured, while he stared back at my wounds with anguish in his eyes. I don’t think I could have bore it. He’s been through so much in his lifetimes. Even though he hasn’t told me everything that’s happened to him, he’s told me enough that I know his life hasn’t been a walk in the park. He suffers so much, and yet he keeps on going, keeps on smiling through the pain and keeps on being a silly goof even when I know he would rather curl up in a corner and cry. He has lost so much and gained so little for his troubles. It makes me want to grab a megaphone and shout out to everyone we visit who he is and what he has accomplished. He does so much and asks for so little. Millions, possibly billions owe their lives to him and they don’t even know it. This wonderful man who carries the whole universe on his shoulders and never complains…at least I’ve never heard him complain. He is a selfless hero and if his people have a concept of sainthood then I would vote for his beatification. I thank God every day that I met him, that he’s in my life, and that he loves me. It’s the greatest gift I could ever receive.  
  
He lays the plate and the glass in front of me with a bon appetite and suddenly I feel myself get my appetite back. I dig into the eggs, as he plops down in the chair beside me and drinks his glass of milk. I eat quietly savoring the taste of the eggs, and toast, and the coolness of the milk, as it runs down the back of my throat. Tears run down my eyes knowing that this is the first real meal I’ve had in months and the Doctor instantly drops his glass and takes my hands looking at me with love and concern. I kiss his nose and explain the reason why I am crying, and I smile at the relief that washes over his face. Then, he tells me that I must have had lousy food if I miss his cooking, and I find myself laughing again. My Doctor. He truly deserves his name because in the past thirty minutes I feel tons better. He sits back down and stares at me lovingly, as I finish out my eggs, and toast, and milk, and I thank God once again that he is mine.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	7. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=29779) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=29779)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=7) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
After she eats her breakfast, I walk with Rose into the den and sit her down on the couch. I put the telly on for her and after I get it to her favorite program, I sat another glass of milk in front of her, kiss her cheek, and tell her to call me if she needs anything. After checking one last time to make sure she’s comfortable, I leave the den and head towards the console room.  
  
There’s work to do.  
  
I reach the console room and walk over to the computer monitor. I stare at it for a moment lost in thought, as I try to work out some possible locations for the Sarkesians’ hideout. I’m so deep in thought that I don’t realize Rose is at my side until I feel her head on my shoulder. I jump and let out a startled yell, and she quickly apologizes for scaring me. She asks me what I’m doing and when I explain, she tells me that she can’t be any help because she was drugged and woke up locked in a cage. The image of that makes me angry all over again, but I quickly mask it and give a nod, as I try to act detached and analytical. I turn to ask her if she wants to go back to the den and instead I find her sitting on the captain’s chair deep in thought. I sit down beside her and ask her gently if she would like to go back to the den, but she shakes her head and tells me that she wants to find the other women and children just as badly as I do. I pause wondering if she is going to tell me what happened to her, but she remains silent. I follow her lead and quietly ponder where the Sarkesians might have gone.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
That was close. Too close.  
  
We only managed to get everything into the ships and leave before he came back. One of the lookouts spied the box. The legendary blue box and then it hit us who the strange man was. We had been using Bardossa as a base of operations, so we knew the villagers pretty well. The man in the pinstriped suit was unknown to us, but we just assumed he had come for the slave auction from another planet. But when we heard our lookout describe the blue box, we knew we had to leave the planet as fast as we could. The Doctor’s name has been whispered among our kind for centuries. We know what will become of us if he decides to get involved in our business. We know what happened to those in the past who crossed the Time Lord and it wasn’t pleasant. The female slave. The pretty female slave, Rose, was with him and that means that he will soon be coming after us to avenge her. This means we must put as much distance between him and us as we can before he figures things out.  
  
It’s a shame we didn’t figure out who he was sooner before we lost his sexy little companion. She was a rare beauty, and she would have fetched a pretty price for us if the Time Lord hadn’t interfered. I know I enjoyed my time with her. I wouldn’t have minded making her my own personal sex slave if my brother, Dantrios, hadn’t advised against it. She was so young and so soft. Her skin was smooth like silk and tasted so sweet. No wonder the Time Lord fancies her. If we do have to face him, I hope we not only recapture his pretty, little prize, but him as well. He will also fetch a pretty price. Although we normally don’t deal in men, he could be a sex slave. After all, I’m sure people will pay out the nose to shag a Time Lord. But, if that doesn’t work out…well, I’m sure someone would be interested in owning and possibly showing him to others as a curiosity. Then, he would be out of our way, and we could continue with business as usual.  
  
But, before we can confront him, we must find a place to hide and regroup. We must have a plan. The Time Lord didn’t last this long by relying on dumb luck. We have heard the legends, the myths about him. He is clever, calculating, and resourceful. Many have challenged him and many have fallen because they underestimated him. We will not make that same error. Make no mistake, he will find us. It is only a matter of time until we face the Time Lord and do battle with him, but that does not mean we will meet the same fate as the others. No, we too didn’t last this long by relying on dumb luck. The Sarkesians are just as cunning and resourceful as he is. The Time Lord chose to interfere in our affairs, and by that action, he has become our enemy and we Sarkesians always crush our enemies. The Time Lord will find us and when he does, he and Rose will become ours and when that happens, there will be no escape.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	8. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=29859) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=29859)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=8) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
I’m so exhausted.  
  
It’s been several hours now and still I’ve had no luck in finding the Sarkesians’ hideout. I’ve tried every possible place I could think of, both obvious and not so obvious. I’ve questioned numerous people on different planets and got nothing. The people that I’ve talked to claimed not to know anything. They’re either afraid, or lying, or both, and it makes me even more irritated. I didn’t expect this to be easy, not by a long shot. I knew people would be reluctant to talk, but still I held out hope that someone would be brave enough to speak out against the Sarkesians and their evil practices. Now I find that hope slowly dwindling away. I glance behind me at Rose. She is asleep on the captain’s chair. I urged her to go back to her bedroom where it would be more comfortable, but she doesn’t want to leave me. I stare at her, as she sleeps peacefully. I’ve been keeping a constant watch on her ever since she drifted off to sleep looking for signs of the nightmare’s return. In my hearts of hearts, I know the dream will rear its ugly head, and I want to be able to wake Rose up before she becomes too traumatized. Sighing, I turn back to the monitor and input another destination praying that this time I’ll get lucky.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
I gasp when I hear a loud clanging ringing in my ears. I open my eyes and see him at the door to my cage fingering the whip in his hand while he stares at me. He lowers the metal cup he used to bang against the bars and puts it on the floor as he bids me hello. I say nothing in return. It’s been a week now and the only thing I know about him is his first name, Bartolos ,and the name of his brother, Dantrios. But I dare not call them that. I made that mistake once and got whipped within an inch of my life. There is only one name I’m permitted to call either of them. Master. I hate the word just as much I hate them. I know now what they do to these poor women. The awful things they’ve gone through. I’ve lain awake at night listening to their tormented screams and the crack of the whip, as it hits their back. I listen to them sob quietly in their cages after being brutally raped by the brothers. They haven’t done that to me, not yet, anyway. First, they want to break me. Sap my will, so I won’t resist. That’s what they’ve been doing this past week. The slightest hint of disobedience, real or imagined, and I’m put to the lash and left to starve. At night, when they put the lights out, I lie here on the cold, stone floor and imagine the Doctor. I think back over all the good times we’ve had and imagine him talking to me, as I try to block out the sounds of anguish all around me. I imagine him in front of me telling me to be strong, to keep fighting, that soon he will rescue me, and I will no longer have to suffer. I want to believe that. I want to believe that every moment brings him one step closer to me and soon I and the other women will be free. I repeat over and over again in my head that the Doctor will come. It has become my mantra now, I will keep on repeating it in my head, and under my breath until the moment I see him walk through the door.  
  
I get to my knees and cover my private parts with my hands when I see Bartolos leer at me. I want to give him a look of defiance, show him that I’m still more than a match for him, but I know all that will get me is another beating and so I avert my eyes praying that the only thing he’s going to do is jerk off. And that’s how it starts out. He just stands there in front of the cage masturbating while he stares hungrily at my body. The cold, cruel eyes are nothing like the Doctor’s warm, brown ones and it makes me miss him that much more. As he fondles himself, I imagine the Doctor bursting through the door and with an enraged yell ripping his little penis off his body and shoving it down his throat. I glance over at the door and sigh when it remains closed. So much for wishful thinking. Still, the image of this git with his dick down his throat raises my spirits, and I thank God that neither brother is a mind reader. If they could see into my head, I would have been dead long before this from all the beatings they would have given me.  
  
Then…the moment I’ve been dreading happens. Bartolos becomes aroused to the point where he wants me physically. I can see it in his eyes. He reaches into his pocket for the key, as I make for the back of the cage. He chuckles, amused at the futile effort to protect myself, opens the door, and closes it behind him. I murmur the Doctor’s name and Bartolos chuckles. He makes a crude joke telling me if I want a Doctor so badly, he’ll be more than happy to give me an examination. I glare at him, as I shift to his right and try to run around him. He grabs me by the neck and shoves me back against the wall. The force of the shove knocks the wind out of me, and as I try to recover, Bartolos raises his whip. CRACK! I wince in pain, as the whip snaps against my left thigh. I look down and see blood running from the wound. I glance back up at him, and I see he’s even more aroused by the sight of it. My breath quickens, as he comes nearer and nearer to me, lust burning in his eyes. I whimper and close my eyes, as he grabs me roughly and forces his lips onto mine. I resist the urge to fight back. Anything I do will only bring me more pain and suffering than I’m already getting, so I do the only thing I can, I relax and pray that it’ll be quick, as he presses his body against me and uses one hand to pull down his trousers.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
My eyes snap open. For a moment, I’m not sure where I am and then I see him. My Doctor is standing near me fiddling with the console. Tears run down my cheeks, and I leap up from the captain’s chair and embrace him thankful that it was only a dream. The Doctor is startled for a moment and then he enfolds me in his arms and holds me to him while I weep softly. He lowers his face to the top of my head and murmurs my name while he gently rocks me back and forth. I bury my face in his chest smelling his familiar scent and the softness of his suit. It feels so good. The Doctor whispers that he will find the men who hurt me and bring them to justice, and I nod knowing that he speaks the truth. I cling to him listening to the comforting sound of the rotor, and the Doctor whispering sweet nothings to me, never wanting this moment to end.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	9. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=32603) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=32603)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=9) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
You ever have one of those days when you just wanna throttle someone until they’re dead? I’m having one of those days right now, and Dantrios is the one I wanna throttle. For what is possibly the hundredth time, my brother has come in to my bedroom to tell me that the Doctor is getting closer to us. It takes everything within me to keep calm and not fly into a rage. My brother has always been a bit of a coward. Mum always liked him best. She pampered him and kept her close to him, panicking if he even got a hair’s breath away from her sight. Her manic behavior rubbed off on him, so he’s always been a bit sheltered and high-strung. As for me, I was left to my own devices. Our world is extremely hostile. It’s a desert planet filled with venomous beasts that will kill you on sight. In order to survive to adulthood, you have to have courage and intelligence, two things I possess in abundance. It’s why Dantrios has always looked up to me and gone along with all my schemes, including the sex slave ring I started in order to get a quick, easy cash flow. I tolerate him because he is my brother, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t times when I want to shove him out an airlock into deep space.  
  
By the gods, here he goes again. The Doctor has just landed on Palatioa Minor, which is two planets over, and he could be coming here next, and oh, what should we do? I’m so glad I’m not a simpering little wimp like he is. It’s a good thing his head is attached to his body since I’d probably have to keep telling him to hold on to it if it wasn’t. I sigh and calm him down as best as I can and tell him that when the Doctor comes we’ll be ready for him. Of course, this only makes him more nervous, and I finally send him away just so I can get some peace and quiet.  
  
I dare not tell Dantrios my real plan. I’m allowing the Doctor to catch up with us, so I can lure him into a trap. Unlike my brother, I have no fear of the Doctor. He may be one of the fabled race of Time Lords, but that does not make him invincible. He can still be caught, still be tortured, still be killed. I have fought more worthy opponents than him in my lifetime. I have survived the harsh conditions of my home world and killed poisonous scorpious’ and cobraians with my bare hands. I have survived countless trials and come out of them in one piece. This Doctor is nothing to me. He will be subdued, enslaved, and sold to the highest bidder just like all the others. Dantrios may object inwardly when he finds out my plan, but he will never disobey my orders. He doesn’t have the guts to stand up to his older brother like that. That is why I have allowed him to stay with me. His obedience makes him valuable to me especially since Sarkesians are known for stabbing each other in the back, both literally and figuratively.  
  
I look over at my bed and the naked woman chained to it. She is very beautiful. In her teens, young, slim, raven hair. I’ve always fancied her ever since she was a child when I killed her parents and took her away to service me and others. That was almost ten years ago and the years of conditioning have made her quiet and obedient. She said nothing when I shagged her, just laid there with a blank, faraway look in her eyes. They all get to be that way if they’ve been here long enough. They just stare out into space and let the customer have their way with em. That’s the way it should be. My clients wouldn’t enjoy their time with the women if they spent the whole time kicking and screaming. It would be bad for business.  
  
As enchanting a shag as she is, (I don’t remember her name. Why bother since she’s nothing more than a plaything for my amusement) I miss shagging Rose. She wasn’t like the others. Most women’s wills break quickly, but she… she was a feisty one. Even after two months, after she had been whipped, beaten, and shagged into submission, there was still that spark, that fire in her eyes when she dared to look at me, which wasn’t often. (She may have been obstinate, but she wasn’t a fool, even I could tell that.) She was an enchanting woman, and from what I know now, I gather she picked up most of that from the Time Lord. Humans aren’t known for their courage, so it was a surprise when it took a long time for her to finally break and submit to me. It’s a shame the Time Lord found her, it would have been interesting to see how long it would have taken for her to become like the woman in my bed. Lying there naked, eyes dull and unresponsive, as she accepted her fate passively. That is why I’m so anxious to face the Doctor. I want Rose back in my possession before she tastes too much freedom. Before the Doctor ruins all the conditioning that I’ve given her over the past two months. I’ve put too much time and energy into her brainwashing for him to come along and ruin it. He must be stopped, and by the gods, I will be the one to do it.  
  
I smile to myself, as I leave the girl uncovered and chained to the bed and leave the room. I’ll have some more fun with her later. But right now I need to put my master plan into action. Part of that plan will be to send a subtle little signal, something that the Time Lord’s ship will be able to home in on. He’s spent all this time searching for me. It would be a shame to keep him guessing where I am. Chuckling to myself, I head towards the control room before my cowardly brother can stop me.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	10. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=35967) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=35967)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=10) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
I can hardly believe my eyes, as I stare at my monitor. After all this time, the TARDIS has finally picked up a signal from the Sarkesian’s ship. I recognize it as a homing signal. The ship must be lost and signaling to others to come and find it. This means that it must be by itself. Several Sarkesian ships are a handful, but one. Just one. I can handle that. And if I’m lucky, if I’m very, very lucky, it’ll be the bastards that enslaved and harmed my Rose. I can’t wait to get my hands on them and pay them back for all the things they did to my angel.  
  
I am so busy thinking of what I will do to them that I don’t feel the hand on my shoulder. When I finally become aware of it, I look around and see Rose standing behind me. She asks me what I’m looking at. I debate whether to tell her the truth or not. I know she is worried about her former masters finding and capturing her again. I don’t want to scare her needlessly. She has had enough on her plate without me adding to it. I lie to her and tell her that I’m researching a couple of planets I’ve been thinking of going to. It’s a flimsy excuse, but she seems to accept it and nods her head. She leans her head on my shoulder, and I put my hand against her right cheek and lean my head against her left cheek. She seems to be at peace for the moment, and I’m not about to disturb that with needless worrying. I can handle the Sarkesians, just as I’ve been able to handle every other foe that came my way. She doesn’t need to worry about me and my safety.  
  
So, I gently talk her into going back to her room, so I can track the ship without her knowing. I tell her that she needs to rest, that her wounds need time to heal, and she is still weak, which is the truth. I can tell from looking at her that she is exhausted just from walking out here. Seeing her in this state burns me up inside, and it makes me more determined to reach the Sarkesian ship, dispense my own brand of justice and free all the other poor women who have been held in bondage for far too long.  
  
I put my arm around her back and lead her back to her room. After I get through with these slave-holding bastards, Rose never need worry about them ever again and that thought gives me all the resolve I need to track this ship and put a stop to them once, and for all.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Something is wrong.  
  
I can see it in my Doctor’s eyes. I know that look. That barely masked anger burning in those intense brown eyes. Anger mixed with determination. My love gets that look whenever he faces his enemies. The look has made even the most ruthless and hard-hearted of men shiver with fear and made them think twice about battling him. He gets the look before he goes into battle. The Oncoming Storm is awakening in him, and I can guess who it is he is about to unleash the fury of the tempest on.  
  
I knew this would happen eventually. I knew he would find them again. Once my Doctor sets out to exact justice on someone, few can escape. They can run, they can hide, they can go over the whole of the universe, but the Doctor always finds them and puts a stop to them and their evil once and for all. That’s what I love about him and also what I fear about him. His single mindedness is unmatched. He is like a juggernaut coming, and coming, and coming, rolling over all evil doers who stand in his way. That is why he is a legend. That is why he is spoken of all over the universe with reverence by the good and dread by the evil. I love that he is willing to defend those who cannot defend themselves and willing to protect the woman he loves even if it kills him, but it scares me when he gets this way. I look into his eyes and lurking just under the surface behind the anger and determination is the insanity that makes up part of the complex patchwork of his soul. It’s that spark of insanity that drives him to run headlong into danger without a thought for his safety and battle monsters that would make most people shrink back in fear. It is the insanity that drives him to explore the most remote planets in the universe. Planets that people stay far away from, planets that have some of the most dangerous and deadly creatures known to man, planets that are covered in ice or lava, these are the ones he loves the most. He strolls over their surfaces as casually as if he were on holiday at the beach. It is that insanity that is driving him to seek out the Sarkesians and defeat them and that is why that old familiar fear of losing him is beginning to fester in my mind, as he leads me from the console room back to my bedroom.  
  
So many times in the past, he has come close to death. I love this incarnation dearly, and it frightens me that I might lose the man I adore and gain a stranger in his place. In the past, I have had dreams of this scenario, and I see the Doctor’s successor falling out of love with me and leaving me behind just like he did to Sarah Jane and all the others who have traveled with him. I know now that I am unique among all the others that have called the TARDIS home. Not even Sarah Jane was able to penetrate his hearts as deeply as I have. This Doctor has fallen head over heels in love with me, and I have done the same with him. I want nothing to ruin that, and the thought of him running into danger alone and ending up regenerated or dead terrifies me to no end.  
  
But, I know it is useless to waste words trying to convince him to turn away from what is potentially a trap. I was with the Sarkesians long enough to know that they are not morons. I’m sure they’ve figured out by now that the Doctor is on their trail, and they’ve probably taken measures to stop him. But, that argument is also useless. The Doctor is no stranger to walking into traps deliberately, and I know if I say something, he will just nod and smile and tell me he knows it’s a trap, but he must go anyway because my life and the lives of the other women are depending on him now. And so, I do the only thing I can do at the moment, go back to my room, lie down and try not to think of what might happen to him while he is away. All I can do right now is hope and pray that he will come out of this in one piece and come back to me safe and sound.  
  
My Doctor. Like Atlas, he holds the weight of the universe on his shoulders and someday I fear that weight he has carried for so long will finally overwhelm and crush him.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	11. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=37615) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=37615)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=11) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
He fell for it. The stupid fool fell for it.  
  
I can hardly contain my joy when I look at the monitor and see that it has picked up the presence of the TARDIS, not more than a half-mile away from the ship. At last, I will be able to defeat the Doctor and place him in my thrall. The thought of seeing the Doctor in a cage tortured, and naked, and defeated makes me want to yell with glee, and I must catch myself before I cry out loud. My dim-witted brother is still clueless of the Doctor’s presence. The last thing I want is for him to run around the control room freaking out and distracting me. Dantrios must not know until the last moment that the Doctor is coming.  
  
I run a scan and pick up the Doctor’s heat signature. He is headed this way. Ecstatic, I run out of the control room towards the armory. Even though I am confident of victory, I still know what a formidable fighter he is. I must take every precaution. The last Time Lord is nearly within my grasp, and I’m not about to make a mistake and let him slip through my fingers.  
  
I run down the corridor hoping that I won’t run into my idiot brother, but no such luck. Just as I reach his room, he comes out and asks me what’s wrong. Keeping my calm, I tell him nothing is wrong; I just want to go outside to do some hunting. Which isn’t a complete lie. I tell him it’s a very rare and valuable specimen, and I want to get my weapons and get back out there before he gets away. I hope that is enough to satisfy him, but to my utter dismay, he tells me he wants to go with me. I start rattling off numerous excuses about why he can’t go with me. Everything from he’ll scare off the creature to he needs to stay and look after the ship. But, nothing sways him. I finally resort to yelling at him and telling him that I want to go by myself. I sigh when I see the shocked and hurt look on his face, and I assure him that he can go hunting with me again another time, but at the moment, I want to be by myself. That seems to placate him and, to my relief, he goes back into his room and shuts the door. As soon as I hear the door click shut, I tear off down the hallway cursing silently at the precious moments that have been lost.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ugh, I hate this planet.  
  
Alontonica never has been one of my favorites. Dark, gloomy, foggy, and the air reeks. It smells like a mixture of rotten eggs and sweaty gym socks. I switch to my respiratory bypass system just to keep from gagging. I gather that the Sarkesians landed here because they thought the atmosphere would keep me away.  
  
Well, they thought wrong.  
  
As I walk through the darkness, I am aware of various creatures scurrying about in the bushes and undergrowth. Most of the creatures are harmless here. But, there are a few that lie in wait in the shadows to snatch the unwary and these are the ones I’m listening for.  
  
Up ahead in the distance, I can just make out the outline of the Sarkesian ship in the gloom. I see no movement around it, but that doesn’t mean that there isn’t someone near by. Someone could even be lying in wait for me. To be honest, I would be surprised if this wasn’t an ambush of some sort. I know the Sarkesians have sophisticated scanners on their ships. They probably picked up the TARDIS as soon as it landed. Knowing that it might be a trap does not deter me though. It won’t be the first time I’ve knowingly walked into danger and it won’t be the last. Even though I’m unarmed for all intents and purposes, I am still confident that I can handle whatever comes my way. I am all the weapon I need.  
  
I am so fixated on the ship that I barely have time to react when a Salzerian jumps out at me. It’s a small, orange cat-like creature resembling a lynx. I sidestep it and when it makes another pass at me, I quickly seize it by the scruff of the neck, grab its forearm, find the correct pressure point, and knock it out using an old Vegan self-defense technique. I lay it down on the ground, turn my attention back to the ship, and continue walking towards it.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
It’s so quiet in here.  
  
I lay in bed listening to the deafening silence. Not even the TARDIS is making noise. It’s unnerving to me. I definitely can tell when the Doctor is away from the TARDIS. There’s a chill in the air. It’s the same feeling you get when you’re in a room with a person after they have passed away. That warmth and vitality that they possessed is no longer present, and there is only a dead, empty shell left, making the room seem empty and cold. I shake these morbid thoughts from my head. Not able to stand being in my room any longer, I rise up and slowly shuffle towards the console room. As I make my way there, I think about the Doctor and wonder if he is all right. I say a silent prayer that he hasn’t fallen into my former master’s clutches. I shudder visualizing them doing to him what they did to me. I curse my weak body. I want so much to be with him, fighting alongside him, and helping him defeat my former captors. It would be worth the risk of recapture just to know that I could get back at them for what they did to me. It beats sitting in here worrying to death.  
  
I enter the console room and shuffle across to the front door. I just want to peek out, see what the planet looks like, and maybe see if I can spot him. As I walk across the huge room, I hear the TARDIS grumbling softly. I know that she sees me and is worried about me. I’m guessing she’s thinking I’m going to go to the Doctor and is trying to advise against it in her own little way. I’m not as good as deciphering her grunts and rumbles as the Doctor is, but most of the time I can figure out what she means. I know she is not pleased that I am out here, but at the moment, I don’t care. I need to know what’s going on.  
  
I lay my hand on the front door and open it. The TARDIS offers no resistance to me opening it although I know she could have locked the door if she really wanted to. Maybe she figures I’m an adult, and I’m entitled to make my own decisions, no matter how foolhardy they might be.  
  
Blimey, the stench! Ugh! I’ve never smelled anything like it in my life!  
  
I quickly slam the door and swipe at the air trying to get the foul odor away from my face. If the planet smells like this, I’m so glad I don’t live here. I lean against the rail, as I wait for the air to clear. Once that happens, I inch towards the door again. I grab the top of my nightdress and bring it up over my nose. Keeping it there with one hand, I open the door with the other and force myself to step outside.  
  
I look around. Not only does the planet stink, but it looks gloomy and miserable too. Darkness has fallen over the planet and far away in the distance; I can just make out the ship where I endured two months of hell. The gloominess of the planet adds to my unease and makes me wish I could have talked the Doctor out of coming here. I fear for him even more now. I’m sure my former masters picked this planet because of the dark, menacing atmosphere, and I’m sure they have something sinister in mind for my Doctor. If only I could see him, know he was all right. Is he on the ship already? Has he been captured and is he languishing in a cell bruised, and beaten, and near death? I have confidence in my Doctor and his abilities, don’t get me wrong. But, I have seen people capture, and beat, and torture him before and so I always go to the worst-case scenario in a situation like this.  
  
Then, I see him. He’s stepping out of a cluster of trees and making his way towards the ship. It’s dark, and I can barely make him out through the fog, but I know it’s him. I know that thin, lithe body, as well as I know my own. He looks fine to me. At least he isn’t in any danger at the moment. I watch as he makes his way, slowly and cautiously towards the ship, and I swallow hard wishing I could be at his side. I say another silent prayer asking God to watch over him and keep him safe tonight, since I can’t do it in person. I keep on watching until the mist swallows up the Doctor, and I can no longer make him out. Then, reluctantly, I turn and go back into the safety of the TARDIS.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	12. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38166) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38166)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=12) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Almost there now.  
  
I’m so close I can make out the details on the side of the ship. The intricate carvings that the Sarkesians use to decorate the hulls with. Shapes and patterns swirling together over the ship, giving it an elegant look. A look that belies the ugliness inside. I crouch down now behind a clump of trees, as I mentally prepare myself for what lies ahead. I have little doubt in my mind that there will be a battle, and I fully intend to win it. Not only will I have to worry about fighting the Sarkesians, but I will also need to get any women and children off the ship and back to the safety of the TARDIS. I grit my teeth thinking of all those poor souls who have been enslaved for far too long. Well, that ends tonight.  
  
I creep closer, keeping to the shadows, my eyes and ears alert for the slightest change in the surrounding environment. All is quiet around the ship and so far, I have not seen anyone around.  
  
I freeze when my sensitive hearing picks up a faint rustling in the trees several feet away from me. It is so faint that most people wouldn’t have caught it, but then I’m not like most people. I slowly inch myself back further into the shadows keeping track of where I step, if it is a Sarkesian, I don’t want to give away my position. The air is heavy and thick around me and the smell is still overpowering even after being out in it all this time. There hangs an air of menace in the air, and I look all around me scanning the shadows for the source of it.  
  
I hear another rustling directly behind me, and I stiffen, as my body instinctively prepares for an ambush. Slowly I turn to face the menace, but to my relief, a small rat-like creature scampers out of the bushes besides me and runs across my trainer. I sigh with relief and watch as it bounds away into the undergrowth before turning my attention back to the matter at hand.  
  
Then, suddenly, I hear the snap of a twig in the tree above me. I barely have time to register that someone is over my head before the man drops down with a net in his hands. It is one of them. A Sarkesian. The net falls over my body, and I try to wiggle out as the man pounces on top of me. I grunt, as he hits me in the face, and I kick out at his stomach. He arches his back, and my foot fails to connect. I grunt, as he slams his fist into my head, and my hand snakes down to my pocket trying to retrieve my sonic screwdriver, so I can burn through the net and escape. While I am doing that, I try once more to kick the man and this time I succeed. I smirk when I hear air escaping from his lips, as the wind is knocked out of him and while he is momentarily dazed, I manage to wiggle out from under him and roll out from under the net. I grab my sonic screwdriver from my pocket, as the man gets to his feet. I use it on the branches above him, making limbs fall trying to keep him off balance until I can mount a proper defense. He deftly dodges the falling limbs, which doesn’t really surprise me since I know the Sarkesians are expert fighters.  
  
He shouts curses at me and grabs a huge knife. He passes it back and forth from hand to hand slowly advancing on me, as I size up my attacker. The man has twice the muscle mass that I do. He is imposing to say the least. But here in close quarters, my small, thin body has the advantage. I dodge, as he takes a swing with the knife. I glance from left to right and quickly shift my position, so I am nearer the trees. My tactic works. He takes another swing, and the knife ends up embedding in the tree when I duck. I seize the moment and deliver an uppercut to his jaw. The man stumbles back, momentarily dazed, but he quickly recovers. He takes a swing at me in turn, and I sidestep it easily. We continue like this for several minutes, slowly fighting in and among the trees, each of us landing an occasional punch or kick, but for the most part, we end up hitting only air since both of us are evenly matched.  
  
Then, it happens, the son of a bitch starts taunting me about Rose. Telling me what a good lay she was and how she willingly shagged him. Logically, I know this is his way of getting me angry, so I will make a mistake, and I try to keep that in mind, but he keeps it up and worse, he get more and more graphic with the things that he did to her. My mind slowly seethes with anger. This is the man; the man that I vowed would pay for what Rose had gone through. The bastard that harmed Rose and made her suffer, treating her no better than a piece of meat. My body shakes with rage, as I long to rip his heart out and hold it to his face as he dies. As he keeps up his taunting and his lurid descriptions of what he did to Rose, I finally cannot bear it any longer. With a yell of primal rage, I lunge at him fully intending to kill him where he stands. And, that proves to be my fatal mistake. The man was counting on me losing it, and like an idiot, I walked right into his trap. As I lunge at him, he sidesteps me at the last minute and pulling out another knife hits me directly on the back of the head as hard as he can.  
  
The last thing I hear before I lose consciousness is his yell of triumph.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	13. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38170) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38170)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=13) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
He is mine at last.  
  
“I stare down at the unconscious Time Lord at my feet. The Doctor. The man who is famous throughout the entire universe. The man who makes his enemies quiver with fear. The man who commands respect and awe from countless species. And, he is my possession. Even better, the man who is supposedly one of the smartest people who ever lived has acted like a complete idiot and fallen for one of the oldest tactics in the book. A man who is from one of the noblest and most ancient races lost his head over an idiotic human girl. Frankly, I am disappointed. I expected more of a challenge from a man such as this, and I certainly didn’t expect him to lose control like he did. After seeing him react this way, I suddenly have an idea. Once I go get Rose, which I will do after I get the Time Lord in his cage, then perhaps I can rent them out together as a pair. If the Doctor reacted like this after only hearing about what I did to his love, then I can just imagine the torment both will go through if they have to watch the other being serviced right in front of their eyes. What better way to destroy their wills forever and put them completely in my power. In fact, that’s exactly what I’ll do. I can charge top dollar to clients for the privilege of having sex with the last Time Lord, and his human companion. We’ll be making money hand over fist.  
  
But, first things first, gotta get the Doctor into his cage before he wakes up. I grab him under his arms and pull him out of the woods towards the ship.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Oh, crap.  
  
I was hoping to avoid Dantrios until I could get the Time Lord locked up, but no, he just happens to be coming down the hall, as I’m dragging the Doctor towards his cell and now here he goes in a panic telling me what an idiot I am and ranting and raving about how the Doctor is gonna escape and kill us all. Sometimes I hate my parents for giving birth to him. It’s hard to believe the weak-minded fool is related to me.  
  
And, once more, I have to calm him down and allay his fears about it all. I reassure him that the cell can hold the Doctor. I have his sonic probe device, and I searched his pockets and found no other weapon, which only confirms in my mind how foolish the Time Lord really is. I tell him that I am going to go get Rose, and once I do that, we can begin to condition him and recondition her. I can see Dantrios is not entirely convinced, but thankfully, he recognizes the danger in letting me stand here with the Doctor when he might awaken at any time, and he lets me by. As I pull him backwards down the corridor, I watch as Dantrios shakes his head and mutters about how this is a bad idea, and how we’ll live to regret it. I ignore him, as I make my way to the cell block.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Phew, just made it. I got the Doctor undressed, and put into his cell, just as he is waking up. I wad up his suit and throw it in a heap on the floor, as I stand at the door and watch him get to his hands and knees. He looks around him for a moment. There are several women sitting in other cages staring at him silently with sad, pitiful looks on their faces and then he sees me, and I see the rage in his eyes. He lunges at the cell door, and I calmly back up, as he reaches through the bars and tries to grab me. I snort, as I listen to him screaming about how he’s going to kill me for doing this to his lover and the other woman around him. It really is quite amusing seeing him like this. I don’t think he’s even realized that he’s naked yet, so lost is he in his rage. I watch, as he tries in vain to get me and think of my cowardly brother. He should be in here seeing this, and then he would know there was nothing to fear. The Doctor may be a skilled fighter, but he is not invincible. Steel bars hold him just as well as any other prisoner.  
  
I sigh, as the Doctor continues to rant, rave, and scream threats at me. I cannot let this go on. It might give the women around him ideas about defying me. That will never do especially since I’ve put a lot of time and energy into conditioning them. I walk over, grab the whip off the wall, and whip the Doctor’s outstretched arm. The whip cuts deep into his flesh, and he pulls it back inside the cage, gritting his teeth in rage, as he holds his wounded arm. The women around him cower in fear at the sight of the whip, a fact that is not lost on the Doctor. But, to his credit, he remains silent and only glowers at me.  
  
Once I have his attention, I begin to tell him my plans for him, and Rose. His eyes narrow, and his jaw clenches when I describe the little idea I have regarding what he and Rose will do for my clients. I revel in the telling. It feels so good to have one of our most hated enemies behind bars and at my mercy. Then, when I tell him I’m going to go get Rose, it fills me with even more glee to see the momentary fear in his eyes. Once again, the great and powerful Doctor is fretting over a useless, human female. How pathetic can you get?  
  
As much as I want to stay and watch my prized prisoner, I need to get going and get Rose before she’s realized what has happened. And so, I smile at my imprisoned foe and tell him I will see him later after I’ve taken back what he’s stolen from us. I chuckle when the Doctor’s rage begins anew, and I turn and walk back out of the cell block while the helpless Time Lord stands there and screams at me.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	14. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38246) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38246)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=14) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Something is wrong. I can feel it.  
  
I wake from an uneasy slumber and look around my bedroom. It's still quiet in the TARDIS, the Doctor is not back yet, which is why I’m nervous. He and I have a connection. I’m not sure if it’s because of him drawing the vortex out of me when I was possessed by the Bad Wolf, or we have just grown so close that we can sense one another, but I usually know now when my Doctor is in distress, and this is one of those times. Of course, I could just chalk up my bad feelings to the fact that I am worried about the Doctor, and this is part of the worry I feel, but this is different. The Doctor is in trouble, I just know it.  
  
I rise from the bed trying to get my weary limbs to work properly, as I stumble towards the console room. I just can’t sit around and wait for the Doctor anymore, I have to do something to help him. I hear the TARDIS rumble at me. I think she knows what I’m up to, but at the moment I don’t care. The Doctor needs me, and I’ll risk being recaptured to save him.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Oh, these poor women.  
  
I sit near the back of my cage staring at the poor souls around me. My arm has stopped bleeding and even though I am completely naked, I am not cold since my body is able to handle the frigid temperatures. But, these poor women, they are all naked, and shivering, and it fills me with rage and disgust. Most of them are staring at the floor, or the walls, but there are a few who are staring back at me, and my hearts ache when I see the empty, defeated look in their eyes. I saw the same look in Rose’s eyes that day I purchased her freedom. There are no children here, but that brings me little comfort since I know if they are not on this ship, they are on another one waiting to be rented out, so they can satisfy some perverted monster. The thought of that makes me more determined to escape, and I walk around the cell trying to find a weak spot or something that I can use to get away.  
  
I inspect one side of my cell and find nothing. Cursing under my breath, I turn and pause when I see the woman in the cage next to mine sitting and staring at me sadly. My hearts go out to her, and I walk over and sit by the bars closest to her prison. I ask what her name is. She hesitates, fearful of speaking to me. I gaze at her naked body, take in the bruises, and whip marks marring her skin. She looks to be no more than twenty. I wonder how long she has been enslaved. Judging from the defeated look in her eyes, it has been awhile. Gently, I tell her that she is in no danger from talking to me, and I ask her name once more. She hesitates again and then in a soft voice tells me her name is Kyra. She whispers that the masters have forbidden her to say her real name and begs me not to tell them. I push down the rising anger inside and nod, reassuring her that I will not tell anyone that she has spoken to me. I notice she relaxes at that and comes closer to the bars of her cage. I move closer to my bars, and we stare at each other across the tiny walkway between our cages. I wish the path wasn’t there, I can tell from the expression on her face that she is terrified of talking to me, and I long to touch her and calm her fears. I can see from the shocked looks of some of the other captives around us that what she has just done is monumental in their eyes. I suppose it is. Most of these women have been slaves for a long time, maybe even from childhood. They have been beaten, raped, and tortured into submission. Silence has become their language now and to hear one of their own speak aloud must be a shock to their systems. It fills me with hope that Kyra has dared to talk to me; it means that there is still a spark of resistance left in her. Not wanting to lose that spark, I keep on talking to her. I tell her about myself trying to encourage her to tell me about herself in turn. I smile when I see my tactic is working. Slowly, but surely, she is whispering what she remembers of her former life. Which, to my dismay, isn’t very much since she was taken from her family when she was six. My hearts ache listening to her. She is a very beautiful woman. Raven hair flows down her scarred back and her blue eyes are the color of the midday sky. The punishments the Sarkesians have inflicted on her body have not diminished her beauty in any way. I can sense strength of will still buried deep within her, and it’s then that I notice that she has more wounds on her body than the other women around her. I’m guessing she hasn’t been easy to control and dominate, and I smile at that.  
  
Damn! Just as I get her to open up and really talk to me, the cell door opens. Immediately Kyra shuts up and scoots back away from the bars. Rage floods my mind, as I watch her lower her head and stare silently at the floor. I swear to Rassilon, I will make that bastard suffer for this. I jerk my head fully prepared to confront the sick, sadistic bastard. Instead, I am surprised to find that it is not the man who captured me, but someone who resembles him. I quickly surmise that he is related to the other man, perhaps his brother. In the end, it doesn’t matter who he is. All that matters is he’s holding me, and Kyra, and these other women captive, and I will do everything in my power to end that.  
  
I let out an angry yell and lunge towards the bars wishing that they would just dissolve, so I can get my hands around his neck. Imagine my surprise when the man shrinks back against the wall with a terrified look in his eyes. I pause, and a smile spreads over my face, as I sense the weakness within him. He is not like the other Sarkesian. I can tell he is scared of me. Emboldened by that, I began to scream at him, demanding that he let me and the others go. I scream out what I will do to him if he doesn’t comply, and I see him shrink back further, as all the color drains from his face. I smirk at this and increase my threats hoping to intimidate the man into setting us free. I curse when the opposite happens. The coward runs from the room and slams the door behind him. Sighing, I walk back to the bars and sink down to the floor. I look around and see the women are terrified now. Perhaps I screamed a little too loud and inadvertently frightened them as well. If I did, that was not my intention. They’ve been through enough frightening things in their lives without me adding to it.  
  
I look at Kyra who is looking at me fearfully. I smile gently and slowly coax her back to the bars. I apologize for my outburst and tell her that it was not for her or the other women. Kyra whispers that I have made it worse for everyone, that now the masters will come back and punish us all. I reassure her that I will not let that happen, but she is still skeptical. After years of enduring punishment, I can hardly blame her. I’m probably the first person in a long time to actually stand up to these brutes. If they do return with intent to punish us, then I will gladly take the blame, and the beating. I’m not about to let these innocent women suffer for what I’ve done.  
  
Kyra and I whisper to one another in the meantime. Not only is it helping to comfort her, it’s keeping me occupied until I can find just the right time to escape. Which, given that Rose is still in the area, needs to be sooner than later.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	15. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38256) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38256)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=15) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Fifteen  
  
There it is.  
  
The legendary TARDIS. I remember hearing about it, as I was growing up. The legends of the Doctor and his magnificent TARDIS entertained us on long, cold nights, as we sat by the fire. From a young age, I’ve always wanted to see it first hand and now here it is standing in the clearing a few feet away from me. And inside, hopefully, is my stolen property just waiting to be reclaimed and reconditioned. Hopefully, I won’t have to do too much to get her back in line, although knowing the Doctor; he’s probably destroyed all my hard work. No matter. It will be a joy getting reacquainted with Rose and if I must start her conditioning over from scratch, it will not be a hardship for me. I look forward to her sharing my bed with me again. Of all the women I have bedded, she has been the most enchanting by far.  
  
I slowly walk towards the door. I’m not sure what defenses, if any, the TARDIS has, but I’m in no mood to get caught in a trap. As I near, I ready my knife just in case Rose puts up a fight, or the TARDIS does something to try to stop me.  
  
As it turns out, I do not need to worry about the TARDIS. I quickly dash into the trees when the door opens and my little concubine steps outside. I hold my breath while she pauses a moment sniffing the air with a look of disgust and then to my delight, she closes the door and steps away from the safety of the ship. I can scarcely believe my luck. If she had just stayed inside the TARDIS, there might have been a chance that she could have avoided recapture, but now she is slowly walking away from it and right into my waiting arms. I move silently through the trees keeping her in sight, as she moves farther and farther away from the protection of the ship. I can tell she is physically weak. She moves slowly with a slight shuffle in her step. Her face shows signs of exhaustion. Even better for me. She will be easy to capture. I hold off on taking her though. I want her to get far enough away from the TARDIS that she will be unable to run back to it when I make my move.  
  
That’s it; keep walking away from the TARDIS, little human. Walk away from it towards your master. My body twitches in anticipation thinking of the moment I will grab her. It twitches even more when I think of the fun I will have with her in bed. Maybe I’ll even let the Doctor watch us. After all, he’ll have to get used to seeing other people shagging his lover now, I might as well be the first one in that long line.  
  
She’s further away now. Far enough that I can grab her without fear of her making it back inside. I stifle my laughter listening to her talking to herself. So, she’s worried about the Doctor, eh? Well, she needn’t worry. She’ll be reunited with him soon enough.  
  
Slowly, I inch towards her keeping myself calm and my breath even, as I prepare to snatch my unwary prey. This will be so easy. The naïve girl has no clue I’m even here, so intent is she on reaching the Doctor. I pause a moment and tense my muscles calculating the distance between us. I have the element of surprise, and I must not lose it. I need to grab her while she is too startled to put up a fight.  
  
Damn it! I accidentally stepped on a twig. Rose freezes, and her eyes dart around looking for the source of the disturbance. Then, to my dismay, she begins to run back to the TARDIS. My cover is blown, and I quickly race out of the woods after her. I hear her let out a terrified scream, as she puts on a fresh burst of speed. Thinking quickly, I reach down, grab a tree limb, and hurtle it towards her head. I smile when it connects, and she falls to the ground unconscious, only a few feet away from the safety of the TARDIS. Unfortunate for her, but not for me. I run over and bend over my prize. I turn her over and feel myself getting hard, as I stare at her beautiful face. I reach down to the fly on my trousers wanting nothing more than to take her right now. But, I quickly decide against it. I still don’t know what the TARDIS can do, and I don’t want to risk it capturing me in some way. So, I scoop my slave up in my arms and slowly walk with her back towards my ship.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Ah, at last, my property is back on my ship where it belongs. I will make sure the Doctor suffers dearly for this theft. No one steals from the Sarkesians and gets away with it. I will make him suffer. But, I will make sure not to go too far. After all, I don’t want to mar his good looks, that and the fact that he is the last of the Time Lords will be the major selling points when I offer him to my clients. No, I will do enough to teach him a lesson about taking other people’s property. After which, I will begin conditioning him for his new life. It will be a long process. The Time Lord isn’t like his weak-minded human companion. He will not be easy to break, but by the gods, I will break him and make him mine.  
  
As I’m walking back to the cells, Dantrios runs up to me. I sigh, as he starts in again, blubbering about the Doctor yelling at him and threatening his life and trying to get him. Why the coward dared to go back there in the first place is beyond me. Now the weakling is scared the Doctor is gonna get out and come after him, as if the Time Lord doesn’t have better things to do than find his miserable hide. He stares down at Rose in my arms, but instead of being happy that I have retrieved our property, it just makes him more agitated. He screams at me telling me what a huge mistake this is and how the Doctor is going to get loose and kill us for kidnapping Rose and what are we gonna do now, and on, and on, and on. I have no time for this stupidity. Ignoring him, I walk past him towards the cellblock. Let the coward huddle in his room with his ridiculous fears, I have a Doctor to prepare for my clients.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
You know, there are times in my life when I wish I had a holorecorder with me, and this is one of those times. The horrified look on the Doctor’s face when I come in the room carrying his beloved is priceless. I don’t think the man can get any whiter than he is now. I stand still and take in the shock and anger on his face reveling in the fact that just this simple act is enough to throw him into torment. I bring her closer to his cage, but not too close. I don’t want him grabbing my precious possession away from me. Horror and rage war for dominance on his face, and I snicker, as I watch him trying to decide which way to feel. I guess he finally decides on anger because he lunges at the front of the cage bellowing at me. I glance down and notice there is a thin trickle of blood on Rose’s forehead now from her injury. I look back at the Doctor, and I see he’s noticed it too. He looks at Rose with such anguish that I find it hard to believe that he is Gallifreyan and not a fellow human like her. The fact that he can get this emotional over a human boggles my mind. Intellectually, her race has barely advanced beyond the level of the primates on her planet. The other humans I have in my possession are slow, ignorant beasts, and she is no different. Why someone with an advanced intellect cares so much for a dumb animal like this is beyond me. Of all the species I have in my cages, hers are the easiest to break and dominate. It only took two months for her to become docile and submit to me and that’s actually a record for her lot. Usually, with humans, it takes only a week or so. Like I said, it’s a great shock to find the Time Lord so bent out of shape upon seeing her. Ah well, love is strange, which is why I have never let myself fall prey to it.  
  
I smirk, as I continue to watch the Time Lord’s agony and listen to him yell at me. He started out his tirade actually begging me to let her go. A Time Lord is begging me! Wish I had captured that for posterity too. But, now he has moved past the begging stage and is telling me, in no uncertain terms, what he will do to me if I harm her. His prattle makes me so bored I can’t help but let out a yawn.  
  
I linger for a moment more enjoying the Time Lord’s distress and then I feel my arms growing heavy. So, as the Doctor watches me intently, I walk over to the cage next to his, open the door and lay Rose down on the floor. I move to undress her, and I glance over to see the horrified look on the Doctor’s face. I ignore his pleas to leave her clothes on and instead take my time slowly undressing her. I stare down at her lovely face while the Doctor screams curses at me. For a moment, I consider taking her right then and there while he is watching us. But, I hold off for the moment. It’s no fun for me when my concubines are unconscious. So, I restrain myself and gather up her clothes, snickering when I can’t resist touching the soft curly hair just above her private parts. This brings another enraged scream from the Doctor. I look over and see him actually trying to squeeze through the bars trying to escape. For a moment, I wonder if the little shrimp will actually do it, but nope, even he is too big to get through the bars. I chuckle as I rise up, walk out of the cell, and lock the door behind me. I drop Rose’s clothes on the ground next to the Doctor’s and look back at him, as he stares at me with hatred. I tell him if he behaves himself, I will leave Rose there. He glares at me silently, and I snicker, knowing he is now terrified I will move her if he does something wrong. It seems I misjudged the Doctor. Apparently, he’s been hanging out with humans so long, he’s become just as dumb as they are. Not that I'm complaining. The dumber they are, the easier they are to break.  
  
I open the cell door and with one last gleeful look, I walk out, close it behind me, and leave the lovers alone while I go to prepare the torture chamber for the lovesick Time Lord.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	16. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38336) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38336)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=16) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Sixteen  
  
Oh, my Rose.  
  
I stare at her longing to touch her, to gather her in my arms and hold her close. She is still unconscious, and I dread the moment she wakes and sees where she is. After I regenerated into my Eighth body, I possessed enhanced strength for a short time. That was the first time I did that, and I haven’t done it since, so I chalked it up to the side effects I suffered after my regeneration went all wonky. The super strength faded away soon after, and I never thought about it up till this moment. Oh, what I wouldn’t give to have that power back, so I could bust through the bars and reach Rose.  
  
I rest my head against the bars staring at the peaceful expression on her face. I commit it to memory knowing that it’ll be a long time before I see it again. I frown wondering how the Sarkesian got into the TARDIS. My ship’s defenses should have been enough to keep him out. Unless…  
  
I close my eyes in anguish guessing just how Rose was captured. She tried to rescue me, I’m sure of it. It’s the only explanation. Oh Rose, why don’t you ever listen to me? Sometimes I wish I had never fallen in love with you. If I kept you at arms length like I did with my other companions, you wouldn’t be here now lying naked and vulnerable in a cage while I sit here powerless to help you. I damn myself for letting you get too close. But even as I think that, I instantly regret my thoughts. Rose is my angel, and I can’t bear the thought of her being anything less than my lover now. She means so much to me. I cannot live without her, and I know this sentiment will be my undoing. The thought of what they will do to her, the thought of her body being molested, and violated is more than I can bear. My poor, sweet Rose. I would give anything to trade places with you right now. But, I suppose it doesn’t really matter since I’m destined to receive the same treatment as you. Two souls bound together by the bonds of love now bound together by the agony of torture and servitude. Until I can find a way to escape, all I have to offer you, my angel, is my support and my love. I hope that will sustain you until we can figure a way out of here. But know that you will always find comfort and protection in my arms, and I will stand against the forces of darkness and be your shield when the monsters threaten you.  
  
My hearts stop when I hear her stirring. The moment I’ve been dreading is finally here. I press up against the bars preparing to soothe her fears and give her hope in this dark, desolate place. She slowly wakes. I suspect that is due to the head wound she suffered, and I swallow hard, as I pray that she didn’t suffer a concussion. Finally, after what seems like an eternity, her eyes open, and she sees me. She cries out to me, calls my name, and I thrust my hand through the bars when she does the same. Even though we try our hardest to grab each other's hands, it is no use. The pathway is too wide. Tears come to Rose’s eyes, and I immediately try to soothe her. I tell her that we’ll escape, that I’ll think of something. I beg her not to give up. I say everything I can think of to keep her calm. However, I do refrain from telling her I will protect her from the Sarkesians because as much as I want to believe I can do that, at this moment I’m not so sure, and I don’t want to fill Rose with false hope. Instead, I tell her to stay strong for me no matter what happens. She nods and my hearts swell with pride when I see that familiar look of determination on her face. I know now that my Rose will do everything possible to resist her tormentors. She and I may have been condemned to a life of rape and humiliation, but we will both fight that fate as long and as hard as we can. Neither one of us will make this easy on our captors. We both will resist as long as we have breath in our bodies.  
  
We both look over, as the cell door opens. Our captor has returned. I glance at Rose, and my hearts swell with pride once more when I see the look of defiance on her face. I see him looking at her with disdain. He probably thought she would be cowering in a corner when he entered the room. Nope, sorry, not this time. Rose is going to fight, and I gather from the angry look on his face that he is less than pleased about it. He turns his gaze towards me, and I take that as a cue to do what I always do. Take control of the situation. I fix him with a steely gaze, as I stand, and I demand to know his name. This seems to amuse him. He grabs the whip from the wall and saunters over to my cage. He introduces himself as Bartolos. Good. Now I know what to put on his tombstone. He stands just out of arm’s reach and examines me as if I’m some sort of prized steer. Which I suppose I am in his eyes. That’s all his slaves are to him. Meat to be rented out for top dollar. I roll my eyes when he makes a couple of crude remarks about the size of my penis. I glance down at his crotch and smirk when I see the teeny tiny bulge. I guess the git is suffering from penis envy then.  
  
I sigh when he makes a couple more crude remarks about my penis and my ability in the sack. I haven’t known the man for very long, but I know now that not only is he a sick, sadistic, son of a bitch, he’s also an immature, crude, imbecilic, little nob. He finishes speaking and stares up into my eyes. He seems to think my angry expression is hilarious. Yet more evidence of his maturity level. If I didn’t know what he was capable of, I would have laughed in his face. But, I keep quiet, more for Rose’s sake than for mine. So far, he’s focused his attention on me, and I’d like to keep it that way. I glance over at her, and I see her staring silently at me. I can sense her fear and concern for me, but she is keeping silent, probably afraid of what Bartolos will do to me. I want to reassure her that everything will be all right, but I keep my attention focused on Bartolos not wanting him to look over at Rose.  
  
Then, the moment finally arrives. Bartolos tells me that he is going to open the cage door, and I will come out quietly and go with him or else. I hear Rose’s soft whimper at that, and I finally make eye contact with her. Bartolos notices the reassuring smile I give her, and he turns and looks at her. He tells her not to worry, that it’ll be her turn very soon, and I have to restrain myself from ripping the bastard’s head off. He turns back to me and holds the whip at the ready, as he pulls his keys out and unlocks the door. He opens the door and quickly steps back. I assume this is in case I make a grab for the keys or the whip. He holds the whip at his side ready to strike and orders me to come out slowly. I comply for the moment, biding my time until I can get the upper hand and get everyone out of here. He gestures towards the cell door. I take one last look at Rose before I move towards it. Bartolos opens the door and falls in behind me, as I walk with him out of the room.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	17. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38345) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38345)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=17) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Seventeen  
  
Ah, what a specimen!  
  
I walk behind the Doctor admiring him from behind. From what I can see, the man is every bit the Time Lord the legends made him out to be. He is a bit thin, but no matter. Most of my slaves are thinner than he is, and I’m sure he’ll also lose weight before it’s all said and done. His skin is perfect nary a blemish in sight. The only imperfection I can see from here is a small mole right between his shoulder blades. But, I like it. It gives him a bit of character. I’m sure my clients will like it as well. I look down at the whip mark on his arm and cringe. I went a bit too far doing that. I have to be careful when I break him in. I don’t want to mar his smooth skin too much. It’s another good selling point. In fact, I can see nothing to complain about physically. The man is as close to perfect as you can get.  
  
I watch, as he walks down the hall. He walks with a confident air about him. A cocky little swagger that I’m sure comes from centuries of thinking he’s the boss in every situation he encounters. I silently debate whether or not to fix that. On one hand, I need him to know who his master is, but the cockiness is also sexy in its own little way. Everything must be taken into consideration here, as I decide how best to mold him into the perfect sex toy. Normally, my clients expect subservience from my women, so they are able to adapt to whatever the client wants them to do. But, I have a feeling my customers will not want a Time Lord who cowers, averts his eyes, and stays silent throughout the session. Don’t get me wrong, I will not allow the Time Lord to stay as he is. I must instill some docility into him, so he will obey commands without question and not make trouble, but I don’t want to kill his spirit completely. I want my clients to see a glimmer of the mighty Time Lord lurking beneath the subservient sex slave. I need just the right balance of old and new, so my Doctor can command the maximum price and make me filthy rich.  
  
Then, there is the question of Rose. At first, I thought it would be a good idea to pair them together, but now I’m not so sure. In order for the Doctor to obey and stay still while he is being serviced, he would have to have his will broken almost completely, so he will not think of fighting back and rescuing Rose. And, like I said, I don’t want his spirit totally destroyed, which begs the question, could I trust him to perform if Rose is in the same room? Breaking in someone like this is new to me, and I’ll have to be careful and go slowly and see what happens.  
  
We reach the torture chamber, and I step in front of the Doctor and open the door. I glance up at his face, and I see a passive, almost bored look there. I’m sure he’s been through this kind of thing thousands of times before or maybe he’s really good at masking his true emotions. I’m sure it’s a little of both. I poke him in the back with the whip handle, and he strides confidently into the room. I make him stop under a pair of manacles hanging from the ceiling, and I order him to raise his arms. He does so silently, and I put the manacles around his wrists and lock them.  
  
Now that he is secure, I can get a better look without fear of bodily harm. Holding the whip close to me, I shut the door and walk around to the front side. The Doctor stares up at the ceiling, as I inspect him. The front side is just as good as the back. The man really is something to behold. The only complaint is the scrawniness, but despite that, there is no flab that I can see. He has good muscle definition. Just the right size, not too bulky. I can tell his body has been honed by countless battles. I glance back down at the penis. It’s a nice size. I’m no judge, of course, but if I had to guess I’d say it’s at least ten inches and maybe even twelve. Excellent. My clients will like that. My eyes roam from his penis up to his face. He has a soft, baby face, and nice, brown eyes. Another good selling point. I can practically see my credit account overflowing when I look at him. I can’t wait to get his conditioning over with, so I can start offering him to my customers.  
  
He is still looking up at the ceiling. I grab his chin and pull his face down towards me. He looks directly at me with a mixture of anger and defiance. I ignore the dirty look, as I turn his head left and right. Once I finish that, I command him to open his mouth and check his teeth. This prompts him to make a wisecrack about feeling like a horse. I pause, as I debate punishing him for his flippant tongue. I guess the Doctor senses what I’m thinking because he dares me to do something to him. He smirks and says it would be a shame for me to lose control and damage the goods. Wow, the Doctor is very good at reading minds, that’s for sure. I decide to give him a friendly warning. I snarl at him to watch his mouth, or I’ll…  
  
I pause a moment and finish with I’ll make Rose suffer. I figure the Time Lord cares more about her safety than he does about his own.  
  
And I’m right. He shuts up immediately although I still see a look of warning in his eyes. But, at least he knows I mean business. That’s the first step to asserting my dominance over him. He has to know who his master is.  
  
I continue my inspection marveling at everything. I’m so glad I decided to enslave the man. It would have been a waste to kill one such as this.  
  
I finish taking stock of my new prize. I am very pleased with what I’ve seen. I just have to remember to be careful when I break him. Any damage I do to his body must be minimal and easily hidden under clothing. I can’t risk scarring such perfect skin, at least not where the client can see it.  
  
As I stare up at his handsome face, I suddenly get another flash of inspiration. I can think of another thing that the Doctor and Rose can do that clients will probably enjoy, but first I have to see how it looks. I tell the Doctor to stay put for a moment and snickering, I walk out of the room, so I can go retrieve Rose.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	18. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38407) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38407)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=18) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Eighteen  
  
Where are you, my Doctor? What has he done to you?  
  
I sit on the floor of my cage wondering what is happening to him. If only I knew. I shudder to think what horrors he’s going through right now. Would they go so far as to rape him like they raped me? As far as I know they’ve only enslaved women before, so I’m not sure if they would rape a man, but, I wouldn’t put it past them. That thought fills me with anguish. The Doctor doesn’t deserve to be violated like that. I crawl to the bars of my cage waiting and hoping for his safe return.  
  
The cell door opens, and I grip the bars hoping that the Doctor is coming back. To my dismay, it is only Bartolos, and I scoot back away from the bars when I see him walking up to my cage. I try to keep the fear out of my voice when I demand to know what has happened to the Doctor. He smirks at me and tells me it’s funny I should ask because he’s taking me to him now. I don’t know how to feel about that statement. I want so much to see the Doctor and be with him, but I’m terrified of what they’ve done to him. Still, I know I have no choice right now. If I don’t go with him voluntarily, he’ll make me go, and he won’t be gentle. Sighing, I rise to my feet and watch, as he unlocks the door and steps inside. I stand still staring at him with silent anger. Unfortunately, staring directly at him was a huge mistake since the next thing I know the whip is cracking against the right side of my face. As I hold my injured cheek, he rushes up and jerks me up by the hair on my head. He snarls at me about being obedient and how I’m supposed to look at the floor instead of him. He jerks my hair again and tells me he will recondition me, so I will remember how to act around him. He lets go of my hair and orders me to show him the proper respect. I lower my head and stare at the floor, as he chuckles and praises me for remembering my training. I swallow my pride knowing that any show of defiance will only bring harm to the Doctor or me. I close my eyes when he brushes his fingers against my pubic hair and whispers how good it will be to shag me again. I say a silent prayer, as he touches my breast hoping that the Doctor will get free, and we can escape from this monster.  
  
Then, he pulls his hand away and snarls at me to move. I keep my eyes to the ground and obey. He steps in front of me, and we walk out of the room. I do not know where he is leading me, but I have a feeling I’m about to see the Doctor again. Oh God, please let him be all right.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
That bastard.  
  
I should have known he would go get Rose. Me being naked and chained up, how could the perverted sod resist showing me off to her? I turn my head around and see the anguish in her eyes. I give her a reassuring smile trying to let her know that nothing has happened to me in her absence. Bartolos pushes her with the butt of the whip telling her to go to me. She slowly walks around to my chest and looks up at me barely able to keep herself from crying. I lower my head to hers and whisper that nothing has happened to me. I sense her relaxing slightly at that, and I kiss the top of her head, as she wraps her arms around me and closes her eyes. I try to ignore the fact that there is a voyeur standing behind us, as I watch my angel quietly. I see what the bastard has done to her cheek, but I keep my rage in check knowing that if I say or do something wrong I can make it worse for both of us. I lean over and kiss the wound wishing that was enough to heal it. I kiss it again tasting the saltiness of the blood and the tear that has just fallen down her cheek. I hover near her face watching her closely, letting my presence soothe her. She turns her head and looks me in the eyes and unspoken words pass between us. It has gotten to the point in our relationship where we really don’t need to speak; we can just look at one another and know exactly what the other is thinking. It’s nice to know we have that kind of connection now, especially at times like these when there are certain undesirables standing nearby, listening and watching everything we do.  
  
Then, I see him walking around to the front of my body. I stiffen while I watch him warily. I have no idea what he has in mind, but I’m pretty sure it’ll be unpleasant for both of us. Rose glances over at him, and I feel her arms tighten around my body. I can sense the terror she feels, and I know she is frightened he will separate us. I lower my chin to the top of her head while I keep my gaze focused squarely on him. He may think he has me helpless and at his mercy, but I wouldn’t underestimate me, if I were him. If he does something to Rose, I swear I’ll pull these chains out of the ceiling and throttle him to death with them.  
  
After thinking that’s why he brought Rose in here with me, it comes as a total shock when I hear his real reason. He tells us that he thinks it will be interesting for his perverted clients to see Rose shagging me while they watch, and he wants Rose to service me while he looks on, so he can see if it’s a good idea. I give him a disgusted look. I know the Sarkesians are depraved, but this is beyond belief. I can tell from the way Rose tightens her grip around me that she’s in no mood to perform for him either. When neither one of us obliges the sick git, he starts screaming at us to obey or else. Then, much to my surprise, Rose turns her head around and tells him to go fuck himself instead. The pride I feel quickly turns to horror when he unfurls the whip and snaps it across her back. I cry out along with Rose, but instead of cowering, she becomes angrier and begins to cuss him out and tell him exactly where he can go. This time he snaps the whip against her mouth, and I yell at Rose to be quiet, fearful that Bartolos will go berserk and whip her till she dies. Rose obeys me, but I can still see the fire in her eyes, as she wipes the blood from her mouth and inches closer to me.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Disobedient, foul-mouthed, bitch!  
  
How dare that little slut talk back to me! She’s lucky she’s so valuable to me; otherwise I would kill her on the spot. I see now how much work is in store for me reconditioning her back to obedience. The Doctor is the main reason she’s behaving this way. She thinks that just because he’s here, she can talk to me any way she likes. I’m sure she thinks the Time Lord will be able to protect her if she goes too far. Well, the little bitch better get that thought out of her thick mind if she knows what’s good for her. She isn’t as valuable as the Doctor, which means I can mar her pretty little face and get away with it. My clients won’t care about her face either. As long as she can perform for them, she could have whip scars all across her face and it wouldn’t mean a thing to them. I relay that very fact to Rose and smirk when I hear the Doctor whispering at her to calm down and do what I say. Thanks for that, Doctor. Maybe it will be a good idea keeping them together. If the whore won’t listen to me, she’ll listen to her alien boy toy. Using that to my advantage, I order her to her knees and tell her to service the Doctor before I do something she’ll regret. She glances up at the Doctor, and he nods. Thanks again. Maybe the reconditioning will be easier than I thought. The Doctor will do anything to keep his precious Rose from suffering, and I’m sure that includes helping me recondition her. In no time at all, they will both be ready for my clients. In the meantime, I want to see if this idea of mine has any merit, so with a gleeful smile, I order Rose to suck the Doctor’s penis while I watch.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	19. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38442) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38442)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=19) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Nineteen  
  
Damn him!  
  
The bastard is lucky my wrists are chained because I want nothing more than to snap his neck right now. I have fought many sadistic monsters over the 800 plus years I’ve been doing this, but this guy is one of the worst I’ve ever seen. Depraved can’t even begin to describe him. I look down at Rose who is staring up at me with a mixture of fear and shock. I can’t blame her. Neither one of us was expecting something like this.  
  
It hasn’t been that long since we decided to officially become a couple. When Rose first started traveling with me, she and I had a platonic relationship, and I expected it to stay like that since that’s the way it’s always been with my companions and me. It wasn’t until my eighth life that I considered something more than that. I had feelings for Grace Holloway and even kissed her a couple of times. She left me right after I defeated the Master, so I have no idea if that relationship would have gone beyond that, but it was the first time I showed that kind of affection for one of my companions.  
  
Then along came Rose and everything changed. I tried my hardest to maintain a platonic relationship with her, but it was no use. She was so sweet, and loving, and kind, so young, and innocent, and supportive of me. When I was in my ninth life before I met Rose, I tried a couple of times to bring companions on board, but they had shied away after witnessing the darkness that had taken over my soul. Rose, on the other hand, not only stayed in the TARDIS, she helped combat the darkness, and I finally found peace again. She has helped me to stay on an even keel and has frequently talked me out of committing extreme acts of vengeance and violence on my adversaries.  
  
She has been my angel, my conscience, and my guiding light. She helped a cynical, bitter, old alien see the joy in life again and that is why I made the choice to give her my hearts. Without her calming influence, I probably would have rushed headlong into danger and ended up dead by now.  
  
It’s because I love her so very much that I wanted to be extra careful about pursuing this relationship. It took a long time to even admit openly that I cared for her, although I think she’s known that ever since Van Statten’s compound when I didn’t deny the Dalek’s claim that I loved her.  
  
Since we decided to take the plunge and become a couple, we have slowly gone from hand holding and hugging, to kissing, and finally snogging. That’s as far as we’ve gotten up till now. Both of us have been hesitant to do anything sexual yet, so what Bartolos is asking is something we haven’t done before.  
  
I glance down at Rose and see the hesitation on her face, as she kneels by my crotch. I sense her reluctance to do this. I sense she is fearful, although I’m not sure why. The only reason I can think of is maybe she is afraid this will destroy the relationship we have so carefully built. If that is her fear, then it is unfounded. I care for her too deeply to let anything get in the way of our love now.  
  
She looks up at me with a questioning look. I give her a sad smile and nod. We have no choice now, we must obey, or we will both suffer. I’m not thrilled with this, but at least it’s Rose and not Bartolos who is doing it. Although if the bastard ever does try it, he better make damn sure I am completely immobilized because given the chance I will put my fist through his skull.  
  
Rose is still hesitating, and I notice Bartolos is gripping the handle of the whip, as he stares at her back. Knowing Rose is in danger of having it used on her, I gently coax her into doing what she is being forced to do. She glances up at me, and I see an apologetic look on her face although she has nothing to be sorry for.  
  
I watch her lovingly, as she puts her hands on my thighs and leans in. She hesitates again and then places her mouth around the tip of my manhood. I involuntarily gasp, as an electric jolt courses through my body. I had vowed that I would not give the pervert the satisfaction of seeing me aroused by this, but now I realize that is going to be extremely hard to do. Rose’s tongue feels so good that I can’t help but become hard, a fact that is not lost on Bartolos.  
  
As Rose continues to caress my penis with her mouth and tongue, I try very hard to keep a poker face. Years of torture by my enemies have allowed me to perfect my, “This is not affecting me in the least.” face and that is the face I am showing Bartolos...or at least I’m trying to show it. Every once in awhile, a soft moan betrays my passive expression and the snickers I hear from our captor tells me he’s heard them loud and clear.  
  
As Rose continues, I watch, as Bartolos walks over to her. I stiffen wondering what the depraved monster has in mind now, but he just stops a few feet behind Rose and watches her intently. My eyes narrow, as I watch him. He has this scrutinizing look on his face as if he’s watching some sex ed film. Judging from what he’s told us, I’m guessing he’s judging Rose’s performance and wondering if his “clients” will like it. The fact that he is watching her so closely burns me up inside. What should have been an intimate and private moment between us is being treated like some sort of freak show, and I can’t help it when I become protective of the woman I love and snarl at him to get away from her.  
  
This, in turn, jolts Rose out of what she is doing, and she turns her head and gasps when she sees that Bartolos is right at her back. Fearfully, she inches closer to me and once again, I yell at him to leave her alone. Bartolos glares at me and grips the handle of his whip, as Rose pleads for him not to use it on me.  
  
I look at him, studying his face. I see the conflict in his eyes and realize he is debating whether or not he should use it on me. Awareness dawns of just how valuable I am to him. Any other slave probably would have been whipped to within an inch of her life for what I just said to him, but the fact that he stays his hand speaks volumes and emboldens me. I am the last of the Time Lords, an extremely rare and valuable prize for his collection and he knows it. Here I am, chained up and at his mercy. I know I must have my will broken in order to be rented out. I am far too dangerous to be left as I am. I’ve been expecting him to start in with my torture ever since I got here, but apart from the whip mark on my arm, he hasn’t touched me. (And the whip mark, I’m guessing, was due to him losing control of his temper and not thinking about what he was doing.)  
  
Here I stand, chained by my wrists, a perfect opportunity to start whipping me into submission and instead he simply looked me over. The git is terrified of harming his cash cow and losing future profits. So, I’m not as helpless as I thought. All the same, I still must be cautious. The whip mark across Rose’s lips tells me he has no problem hurting her, so I can’t go too far. But, let’s just put my little theory to the test, shall we?  
  
I smirk at him and dare him to punish me. I call him a depraved coward who is only watching us because he wants to see how to have sex when you aren’t holding a knife to your partner’s throat. Rose stares up at me in shock, and I glance down at her. Her eyes are warning me, telling me I’m going too far. It’s the same look she gives me when I’m about to lose control with one of my enemies. She grips my thighs, and I know she is preparing herself to witness Bartolos punishing me. She waits and waits, and frowns when nothing happens. She gives me a puzzled look, and I give her a knowing smile in return. We both look at Bartolos who is just standing there glaring at me. I glance down at Rose and see comprehension dawning on her face. She finally sees what I see, and she looks up at me with relief. She knows now that he is reluctant to hurt me, which is a very dangerous precedent for him to set. Control over his slaves is maintained through fear of punishment, so if one slave can get away with sassing him…  
  
Granted, there are other punishments he could inflict which would leave no visible scars, but so far, he has only used beatings, whippings, and rape as a means of domination. All of which I’m sure he is hesitant to use on me. He could harm Rose, but I think he’s beginning to see what a bad idea that is since she hasn’t been punished either for my flippant tongue.  
  
As I stare at his face, I smile when I see the indecision there. I think the prick has finally realized the truth about this whole situation. And that truth is…  
  
He signed his death certificate the moment he captured Rose.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	20. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38533) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38533)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=20) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Damn him!  
  
The Time Lord knows I don’t want to do anything that will leave a mark, and he is just reveling in that. So, he thinks he can just talk to me however he likes and I won’t lift a finger, eh? Well, we’ll see about that. I have other means of controlling someone besides whipping them. Rose also is beginning to catch on, and I can see the defiance in her eyes becoming stronger. I wouldn’t try anything if I were her; she doesn’t have the luxury of being a one of a kind novelty like her boyfriend. Being the Time Lord’s lover will not bring her immunity here. The only reason she is still breathing is because I still want to try to pair them up for my clients. But if she’s going to be trouble, I can just as easily get rid of her and deal with the consequences afterwards.  
  
I tell them both all of this and my eyes narrow when the Doctor sneers at me and dares me to carry out my threat. He warns me that if I lay a finger on Rose, there will be dire consequences in store for me. He tells me that it is unwise to make him angry and even asks Rose for confirmation of that (and of course, the faithful fool nods.)  
  
He warns me to let him, Rose, and the other women go, or I will live to regret it. He then informs me that everyone is entitled to one warning from him, and this is mine.  
  
The arrogant fool! How dare he threaten me and try to tell me what to do. No man has ever controlled me, and no man ever will! I grit my teeth and ball up my fist. A black eye fades quickly, so there will be no harm in using my fists to teach him to shut his mouth.  
  
As I move towards him, I’m surprised when Rose leaps up and positions herself in front of him.  
  
I look at the Doctor and see he’s just as shocked as I am at her behavior, but I also see a hint of annoyance too. I’m guessing this is not a new thing. At any rate, I will teach Rose not to defy me. Despite what she may think, she is still mine. I grip the handle of the whip and come towards her with anger burning in my eyes. I can see fear in Rose’s eyes, but the slut stands her ground determined to protect her lover from me. The Doctor is looking over her shoulder shooting me the same warning look he gave me earlier. I ignore him, as I prepare to teach Rose a lesson she won’t soon forget.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Here he comes.  
  
I stand in front of my Doctor protecting him from harm. I know he isn’t pleased with what I did. I can sense his anger, but I don’t care. I don’t want Bartolos to hurt him, and I’m willing to suffer any amount of pain and torture to keep him safe.  
  
Except that now I have a little plan. I know my former master sees me as a weak, stupid coward, and I use this to my advantage. I give him a fearful look knowing that he will fall for it, and he does. I can see the smirk on his face, as he prepares to whip me. I hear the Doctor suck in his breath, and he’s jerking on the manacles trying to get his wrists free, so he can attack. Oh, Doctor, please don’t hurt yourself. I can handle this asshole, just please trust me; I know what I'm doing.  
  
The Doctor yells at him when he raises his arm above his head. I stare directly into his eyes while he sneers at me. I wait a moment more letting him think that he’s got me right where he wants me, when it’s the other way around. Then, without any warning, I kick the bastard as hard as I can in the balls. The look on his face is priceless, and the Doctor gives out a triumphant yell, as he drops the whip, holds his crotch, and falls to his knees. With lightning speed, I grab the whip and wrap it around his neck. Rage floods my mind, as I begin to strangle the bastard. The Doctor grows quiet when he sees what I’m doing. Horrified, he yells at me to stop. I give him a puzzled look, and he begs me not to go through with killing him, that I don’t need his blood on my hands. His eyes plead with mine, and I nod and release my hold. Bartolos falls to the floor unconscious and barely breathing. The Doctor breathes a sigh of relief. I understand his concern for me. I know he doesn’t want me to murder people in cold blood. But, I can’t help it. After what the monster did to both of us, I just want to see him dead. The Doctor reads my mind and tells me that he will get what is coming to him, but I need to leave that to him. I nod, not wanting to argue with him. I only hope that I get to witness the prick’s death.  
  
God, I can’t believe I thought that. I’ve changed so much in two years. Sometimes I don’t even recognize the person I’ve become. One thing’s for sure, I can never go back to being a shop girl now.  
  
I kneel down and reach into Bartolos’ pocket for the keys while the Doctor watches quietly. I think he’s still scared I might try to kill him, but that moment has passed. I love the Doctor too much to cause him pain, and I know that it would break his hearts to see me murder someone.  
  
I find the keys and rush over to the Doctor. I unlock the manacles, and he grimaces, as he lowers his aching arms. My heart aches knowing that he must have been in torment having his arms above his head for so long. I rub the muscles on his right arm, and he smiles at me and gives me a kiss on the forehead. He turns his attention to our captor, and I see the same rage in his eyes that I felt in my mind. He looks at the whip, and I sense he is seriously considering finishing what I started. I put my hand on his arm, and he looks over at me. He stares at me for a moment with this odd look in his eyes, and I can’t decipher his thoughts this time. Then, he points to the keys in my hand and tells me to go back to the cell and free the others. He warns me that someone else is on board, but adds that he seems more cowardly than Bartolos. I tell him I think that is Dantrios, his brother. The Doctor nods and says he thought that they were related. He tells me to be careful. I ask him what he’s going to do in the meantime, and he glances down at Bartolos. He gets that cold, dark look in his eyes that always terrifies me, and I now know what he’s planning to do. Suddenly, I’m not so eager to witness what the Doctor will do to Bartolos. I know it won’t be pleasant. I wonder if I should talk him out of it. Try to calm him down, like I usually do when he gets like this. But I know this time it’ll be no use. Bartolos is about to pay dearly for what he’s done. The Doctor looks at me and gently urges me to hurry up and free the women before anyone has figured out what we’ve done. I nod and squeeze his hand. He smiles and squeezes back and tells me he’ll see me back at the TARDIS. I take one last look at Bartolos and then I walk out of the torture chamber, close the door, and leave the Doctor alone with him.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	21. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38541) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38541)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=21) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   


Author's Notes:

Just a friendly warning: The Oncoming Storm is loose in this chapter, so it's not a pleasant one!   
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
At last, I have the bastard right where I want him.  
  
I lock the door and walk back over to Bartolos. I stare down at him, as he lies unconscious and helpless at my feet. At last, he will get just what he deserves. I can finally let loose all my rage and frustration at what he did to Rose and the other women. The monster is about to regret all he’s done, and I am going to make sure he suffers for his crimes.  
  
I sent Rose away for this very reason. I was horrified when she started strangling Bartolos in front of me. The cold, dispassionate look in her eyes while she was doing it made me sick to my stomach. I know that being with me has rubbed off on her. I love how she’s grown stronger and more confident since I’ve known her. But I know all too well the dark side of being with me, and I just witnessed it. I can’t let that happen to her. My Rose can’t become cold and hard like me; I won’t allow her beautiful soul to be corrupted forever. I won’t let it get to the point where she can kill someone without a second thought. Not her, not ever. As for me, I passed that threshold long ago. It’s too late for me to regain the innocence of my youth, so there is no danger of damaging my soul more than it already has been. I will do anything to keep Rose from losing the qualities I love most about her, so here I am by myself with the man who threatened to taint her soul beyond repair.  
  
I also sent Rose away so she won’t see what I’m about to do. Another thing I love about her is she sees only the good in me. She can’t or won’t see the darkness that lurks beneath the surface. There have been numerous times when I’ve tried to let the darkness out, but she has always convinced me to take the higher road. To show mercy even when the person in question deserves none. I have shown mercy in the past because I do not want to lose her love, or her respect. But, I can’t do that for this sadistic monster. What he has done is beyond forgiveness or mercy. He has not only raped my Rose, and those other poor women, he has allowed innocent children to be raped, and tortured as well. I cannot allow this man to get off easy for that. He must be punished, and I hereby appoint myself his judge, jury, and executioner. Bending over, I quickly undress him and strip him naked.  
  
He’s starting to wake up now. Good. I want him awake for this. I grunt, as I grab underneath his arms and drag his semi-conscious body over to the manacles. I wrap one arm around him and hold him up, as I put his left wrist into the manacle and close it. I them change arms, so I can do the other wrist. By this time, he is awake and trying to resist me, but I wrench his arm up (almost tearing it from the socket, judging from his pained yell) and close the manacle around it. I let go and walk around to the front smirking, as I watch him looking at his wrists in the manacles. I look at him calmly allowing the storm to rise within me while he stares at me, terrified. The unbridled rage that I would never dare show my Rose begins to take me over, and I feel the raw power of my fury coursing through my veins. All of this is taking place inside; outside there is only a deadly calm before the storm, and I stare at Rose’s tormentor without any emotion whatsoever. I smirk when I see the terror in his eyes. I revel in it knowing that he has caused that same look of fear countless times on countless women. I stand perfectly still, taking my time, letting the rage take complete hold of my senses. I can see how terrified Bartolos is now. I’m well aware of how horrifying it is when I get this to this point. That is why I vowed a long time ago that my beloved would never witness me in this state. If she knew the things I was capable of when I get like this, she would run screaming from me and never look back. The things that I’ve done when I let my darkness run unchecked would fill her with horror and revulsion. I thank Rassilon that I have enough self-control to be able to keep myself from getting like this when I’m around her. My innocent, loving, trusting Rose. If she only knew what I was really like inside. The things that I have done when she wasn’t looking. But, I can’t dwell on that now. I have given her a job to do and now I have one as well.  
  
I am almost ready. The monster inside me has been let out to play, and I will certainly oblige it. When I begin to exact my vengeance, there will be no blackouts that some people experience when they as enraged as I am right now. No, I will have full knowledge of what I am doing, and in this case, I am glad. I want to know that this monster has received his punishment. I want to hear the sound of his bones shatter, see the blood run, and listen, as he takes his final breath and his soul journeys into the great beyond. I don’t know if Hell exists, but at this moment I’m hoping it does because an eternity of suffering and torment is what he deserves.  
  
I now begin the final stage of becoming the Oncoming Storm. In my mind, I shut down any sort of pity or mercy for this man. I kill off all emotion and see him only as an object because it’s the only way I can cope with what I’m about to do. Rose usually stops me long before I reach this point, but she isn’t here to do that. Now, I am just as dark as he is and there is no turning back to the light until I am finished with what I plan to do.  
  
He begins to blubber and beg me to spare his life, but his words fall on deaf ears. I no longer care about the being in front of me. All I know is the storm raging within me. A storm that is about to be unleashed. The only emotion I show is a slight smirk, as I wonder how many women have been in the exact same place, begging for mercy in the same manner. Was Rose in here doing the same thing? In my rage, I can picture her standing here, chained up as I was. I see her trembling, naked, and afraid, begging for mercy and crying out for me to save her from these men. The thought only increases the raging storm inside me, and I ball up my fist.  
  
I hesitate a moment and then the storm is finally unleashed. I slam my fist into Bartolos’ nose, smiling when I hear a satisfying crunch and see blood pour from it. Bartolos shrinks back in pain and terror, staring at the impassive expression on my face. I then let loose completely. I pummel the man’s face ignoring his cries of pain and pleas for mercy. Blood is now gushing from his nose and several gashes on his face. His left eye is black and completely swollen shut, and his other eye is heading that way. But, I hold back on closing it completely. I don’t want him blind and unable to see what I have in store for him.  
  
I stop hitting him and grab the whip up from the floor. I don’t even stop to listen to his blubbering now, I just let loose and whip him repeatedly, loving the sight of his blood, as it trickles down his body and makes a puddle on the floor. I move from his whip-scarred chest down to his crotch wanting nothing more than to damage him to the point of impotency. I hope to Rassilon it falls off him completely. But, I suppose it won’t matter anyway since the bastard won’t live long enough to rape another innocent victim.  
  
By this time, he is bellowing at me to stop, but I’m so lost in my rage at this point, he could have a megaphone against my ear, and I wouldn’t hear him. I merely move around to the back and calmly whip him from neck to arse, letting the snap of the whip against flesh play like a symphony in my mind.  
  
Once I have completely filled every inch of his back with long, bloody, lash marks, then and only then, do I let up the assault. I throw the whip to the floor looking around for something else while he screams and cries. He sees me, as I walk around him, and he screams at the top of his lungs for me to stop. He cries like a baby when I ignore him completely and instead pick up a knife from a nearby table. I stare at it for a moment seeing the dried blood on the blade, and my rage ratchets up a notch. Holding it in front of me, I walk over to him and stop. I stare calmly into his terror filled eyes not giving a damn about the agony he must be in now. His pain and suffering is nothing compared to what Rose and the others went through.  
  
Calmly, I hold the knife in front of him, as I begin to speak in an emotionless monotone telling him he must die for his crimes. I see that this fills him with unspeakable terror, but I could possibly care less now. He begs for mercy, and I tell him there is none. I ask him how much mercy he showed the terrified women and children when he tortured and beat them into submission. I smirk when he promises he will reform. Yeah right, would he be saying that if I weren’t threatening to end his miserable life? I ask him where the other Sarkesian ships are, where are the other women and children he and his fellow slave hunters have abused and degraded? He screams out that he will show me if I let him live. I hold the knife against his cheek and tell him that he will tell me instead. He blubbers out the location of the other ships. They aren’t very far away, I note, on another planet waiting for him to rendezvous with them. I commit the location to memory and thank him for the information. His eyes fill with hope when he asks if I’ll let him live. I calmly tell him no.  
  
I back up, as Bartolos begins to kick out trying to keep me away from him. I smirk at this attempt and merely walk around the back where he can’t get me. I stare dispassionately at his blood-caked back while he jerks his head around and stares at me, terrified. I glance up at his face and see the terror in his eyes. He’s looking at my face, and I’m guessing that’s why he’s so scared. I don’t blame him. I would be scared too. Like I said, I know what I look like, which is why Rose is nowhere near here. I pause a moment letting thoughts of her penetrate the veil of darkness surrounding my mind. I’ve lost track of time during all this, but I’m pretty sure Rose has reached the other women by now and gotten them out of the ship. I need to finish this just in case the other Sarkesian on board is pursuing her. I want to protect all of them from harm. This bastard has suffered enough vengeance, time for me to do the universe a favor and end his miserable life. Without any emotion, I step up, reach around his neck, put the knife to his throat, and with one quick motion end his reign of terror. I throw the knife to the floor and without another word, turn, and exit the room leaving the corpse hanging there.  
  
As I walk down the hallway, I close my eyes and take deep calming breaths, pushing the darkness back into the dark recesses of my mind where it belongs. My eyes go from being coal black to the warm brown that Rose loves so much, and I let her light and warmth flood my soul once more. By the time I reach the cellblock, I am back to my old self, and I enter the room knowing that if Rose sees me, I will not terrify her. I smile when I look around and see all the cages open, and empty, save one. In the one I was occupying is the beaten body of Dantrios. He cringes, as he lies on the floor and looks up at me. I debate whether I should do what I did to his brother, but then I decide against it. He is locked up now, no longer a threat to anyone. I can see the cowardly look in his eyes and figure that Rose had no trouble subduing him. I will just leave him where he is. Whether or not he is found before he starves to death is not my concern. I really don’t care. He may not have been as involved as his brother in enslaving the women, but he is still just as guilty and deserves to die.  
  
I stay long enough to see if my clothes are still there. Both Rose’s and mine are gone. Figuring that she took them with her, I turn on my heel, leave the room, and shut the door behind me.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	22. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38772) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38772)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=22) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Twenty-Two  
  
He’s back.  
  
I was helping get the women settled in some of the spare bedrooms and the den. There are about twenty of them, though I didn’t have time to count them. I barely got them all out of their cells before Dantrios came through the door. By this time, I was fed up with both of them, so I grabbed some chains from the wall and beat him senseless. He didn’t put up much of a fight, which I think emboldened some of the other women, because to my delight, a few of them grabbed some chains and helped me. The other women, seeing that we were winning, began to cheer us on. I think all of us were finally letting out all the pent up rage, fear, and frustration we suffered at the hands of this man and his brother. We finally beat him back into the Doctor’s cage and once he was in the center, we quickly ran out and slammed the door behind us. He begged us to let him go, but we completely ignored him. As he screamed for mercy, I turned to the other women and told them to follow me because I was taking them to a place of safety. I turned and opened the door, walked out, and all of the former slaves went out the door before I closed it shut.  
  
I had just finished rounding up what clothes I could find to cover their naked bodies and got them settled in as best as I could. I had taken our clothes along with me when I left. I wasn’t sure if he was going to stop in the cell block on the way back, and I wanted to make sure he had his clothes, especially since his glasses, screwdriver, and psychic paper were in the jacket pockets.  
  
I was in the console room waiting for him when he walked in the door. I came forward past the console and watched, as he shut the door behind him and turned around. Our eyes met, and we stared at one another quietly. I knew then that Bartolos was dead. I could see little blood drops splattered all over his naked body. I looked into his eyes, and I could see a kind of challenge in them, as if he was daring me to say something about what he had just done. I know better than to say something even though I don’t agree with what he’s done. I have no idea what it was he did to Bartolos, but I know it was pretty brutal. That was the reason he gave me the task of getting the women into the TARDIS, so I wouldn’t be there telling him to stop. Don’t get me wrong, there was no love lost between me, and Bartolos, and I’m not sorry the bastard’s dead, but judging from the look in the Doctor’s eyes, I can tell he went a little overboard exacting his vengeance. I’m not happy about it, but there's nothing I can do. The man is 902 years old, he’s way past the point of adulthood, and he’d been doing things his own way for 900 years before I met him. Still, this dark side of his worries me. I hope to God that he can keep it under control because I’m terrified that one day it might overtake him and turn him into a monster. If that happens, I pray I’m not gonna be around to see it.  
  
I pick up his clothes from underneath the console and walk towards him. Again, I keep my peace, I don’t say a word, I just want to give him his clothes back since there are others on the TARDIS besides us. Silently, I hand them to him and turn around, intending to just walk out of the room, go see to the women, and keep busy helping them. I walk away and feel him grab my hand. I turn and see that the cold look has been replaced by a look of sadness. I can see just a tiny hint of guilt, and I know that he knows he’s gone too far and possibly frightened me. He whispers my name and comes closer to me. I say nothing, wanting him to vocalize first because I’m still unsure of what to say to him. He tells me unnecessarily that it’s over, and Bartolos won’t bother me or the other women anymore. I nod at that. The Doctor studies my face trying to read my thoughts. I see a hint of fear in his eyes now, and I think he’s terrified I might want to leave him over this. Which is what I expected him to think. Sometimes, despite all his talk of being a mighty Time Lord who is not afraid of anything, deep inside I think he’s really a frightened, lonely child who is terrified that he’s done something bad, and mummy might disapprove and punish him…or in his mind, leave him forever. No matter how many times I’ve told him different, he still thinks that one day I’m just gonna up and leave him. I just cannot get it through his head that I love him no matter what. I think it comes from all those years of loss and pain, that now that he’s found someone to love, that It’s gonna turn out to be one big, sodding joke on him, and I’ll be out the door before he even knows I'm gone. I know that a lot of times he overanalyzes himself and his actions because of this, wondering if he’s gonna do or say the wrong thing and cause my departure. It gets so bloody frustrating sometimes that I just wanna scream in his face and tell him to quit worrying so much. I love him, and I’m never gonna leave him, end of story.  
  
But, when he still stands there and stares at me with that look of apprehension in his eyes, I do what I consider my second job now. My first job is being his companion, friend, and lover. The second job is comforting him in those moments of apprehension, and fear, and reassuring him that he hasn’t made a mistake and lost me forever. I inch closer to him, put my hand against my chest, and look at his face, silently radiating all the love I feel in my heart for him. He stares into my eyes silently, and I can see relief wash over his face and even a hint of a smile when he sees my love and devotion there. He knows now that I won’t bolt out the door and that knowledge calms him and soothes his tormented soul. He quietly embraces me and holds me close to him, lowering his head to mine. We stand like that for a few minutes and then he leans his head up and tells me he knows where the other women and children are at. He pauses, and I nod encouraging him to go on. He hesitates and tells me that he is going to contact the galactic patrol and let them take care of it. I can’t help, but feel relief at that, and I know he caught it, because he breathes another sigh of relief. I think after what he did, he was scared that if he went after the rest of them, it would be too much for me to take, and I’d leave. I don’t think it’s that big a deal for him anyway, he got his revenge on the one who violated and tortured me, and he’s content to let the police handle the others. He kisses me on the head and asks where the women are. I tell him, and he nods. He tells me he knows a kind of shelter/rape crisis center where he can take them, so they can get some help. I tell him I’m glad. He looks at me and puts a hand to my cheek, as he asks me if I need to see a counselor there too. I shake my head and tell him I’ll be alright; I don’t feel comfortable talking about it with anyone but him, anyway. He nods and tells me he’s going to get cleaned up and dressed and then we’ll be off. I tell him that I’ll go try to find something for the women to eat, and he nods. He gives me one last kiss before he heads out of the room towards the bathroom.  
  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


	23. Teaspoon :: Emancipation by cheri

[](http://www.whofic.com/)

|  [Home](http://www.whofic.com/) | [Most Recent](http://www.whofic.com/search.php?action=recent) | [Categories](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php) | [Authors](http://www.whofic.com/authors.php?list=authors) | [Titles](http://www.whofic.com/titles.php) | [Help](http://www.whofic.com/help.php) | [Search](http://www.whofic.com/search.php) | [Log In](http://www.whofic.com/user.php) |   
---  
[Tenth Doctor](http://www.whofic.com/categories.php?catid=15)  
---  
**Emancipation** by [cheri](http://www.whofic.com/viewuser.php?uid=1862) [[Reviews](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38895) \- [53](http://www.whofic.com/reviews.php?sid=12100&chapid=38895)] [Chapter](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=23) **or** [Story](http://www.whofic.com/viewstory.php?action=printable&textsize=0&sid=12100&chapter=all)   
  
  
1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23

  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
It’s over at last.  
  
We took the women to the rape crisis center and made sure they were taken care of. Then, I alerted the galactic patrol to the whereabouts of the Sarkesians and their slave ships including the one on Alontonica. I just checked the news feed for this section of the galaxy, and they are all in custody and being grilled on the whereabouts of any other slave ships. The woman and children they found were taken into protective custody and are now undergoing therapy while they try to find their families and friends. I can breathe a bit easier knowing that their filthy slave ring has been eradicated for good.  
  
I close the door and walk over to Rose who is sitting on the captain’s chair waiting for me. I smile at her, as I take her hand. I ask her if she’s alright, and she nods in reply. I’m still worried about the effect all of this has had on her. Both the past abuse and what has just occurred. My Rose is strong, and I have no doubt she will be able to overcome what has been done to her. But, I can also sense that she is behaving like me and covering up her emotions. Yet another example of my personality rubbing off on her. I sincerely hope that one day I won’t wake up and find a mirror image of myself in the TARDIS. I don’t mind her imitating my good qualities, but I wouldn’t wish the darkness in me on her or anyone else.  
  
Still, I trust Rose to tell me things in her own time. I know that I probably won’t ever hear the whole story, but as long as she can move past it and regain the normality that she lost, I won’t pry. After all, I’m not exactly an open book, so I can’t expect her to be. Just the same, I would love it if she did. I know what it’s like to suffer in silence, and I don’t want that for her.  
  
For the moment though, she seems happy and so I decide not to press the subject, opting instead to ask her where she would like to go next. She shrugs and tells me it really doesn’t matter. So, it’s up to me then, eh? Well, I think I’ll take her somewhere nice where she can relax and recover from what has happened. Actually, I think we both need to do that. I think for a moment and then a grin spreads across my face. I know a perfect little resort planet that has a ton of things to do. Maybe spend a couple of weeks there just relaxing and having fun and letting Rose recapture the joy she’s lost over the past two months. I tell her my idea and my hearts warm when she smiles and nods. I set the coordinates into the computer. When that’s finished, I go back over and sit beside her.  
  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
  
Thank God it’s over.  
  
I was so relieved when the Doctor told me that the police had rounded up all the Sarkesians. I was scared that one of them might find out what the Doctor did and come after us. Knowing that they won’t harm me or anyone else puts me at ease and for the first time, I can truly relax. The whole idea of visiting the resort planet sounds great too. I could do with a breather. I just hope I can finally get past all that has been done to me, although I have a feeling that will take a long, long time. The Doctor did mention that he has something in the med lab that will get rid of the whip scars on my back and make my body good as new. I just wish it could do the same for my mind, and my emotions. What I’ve been through has changed me forever and nothing the Doctor has in his lab will bring me back to the person I was before. As always, I don’t blame him or anyone else for what happened. It’s one of the risks of being with him and I accept it. I won’t tell my mum, or Mickey about it though. My mum is uncomfortable enough with me doing this without hearing that her daughter was enslaved and raped. That’s another reason why I’m glad the Doctor can fix the scars. I want him to be the only person who knew what happened to me.  
  
I lean my head on his shoulder, and the Doctor watches me quietly. I close my eyes listening to the wheezing of the rotor and feeling his warm breath on my forehead. I feel his arm go around me and hold me close. I open my eyes and see him staring at me with a small smile on his face and with love in his eyes. I know now that I’ll be okay. Whatever happens with my recovery, the Doctor will be at my side loving me and seeing me through. It’s hard to believe that one alien man could become my whole world. Life is funny sometimes with its twists and turns. I went from being an insecure shop girl who didn’t see much of a future for myself to a kick-ass, time traveling, self-assured fighter who stole the hearts of a 902-year-old Time Lord. I’m living something that you’d normally only find in a sci-fi novels, or TV shows, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  
That old adage is true, you know. What doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger. I’m living proof of that and so is the Doctor. Both of us have been to Hell and back and got the t-shirt. We’ve endured unimaginable torments. Seen friends and loved ones killed in front of our eyes. Known many a sleepless night crying in our beds. And we both just bounce back and ask for more. The Doctor once told me that he only picks the best. I didn’t fully understand it back then, but now I know the meaning of those words. Doing what we do requires an extraordinary person with extraordinary strength and courage. Not everybody can do this. There are only a handful of people in the universe who have what it takes to go the distance with him, and I feel honored and humbled that the Doctor considered me to be one of those lucky few. Traveling with him was the best thing that ever happened to me. He is an amazing, selfless, funny, sweet, handsome man and if being with him in the TARDIS means I had to go through two months of torture, rape, and degradation, then I am not regretful in the least. The Doctor is worth all the monsters. They way he’s looking at me fills me with so much joy that I forget all the negativity for the moment. I pray that nothing ever separates us for good. I don’t even wanna think about what life would be like without the Doctor near me. I’m guessing though it would be comparable to the hell of my captivity. He is my universe, and I wouldn’t trade him for even one second of normality and safe living.  
  
And so, as the TARDIS takes us to our next destination, he and I settle back in the seat looking forward to a nice, restful holiday, but at the same time anxious to get back out into the vortex after it and have all new adventures, make all new friends, and face all new perils. Because that’s the life we have chosen, and excitement and thrills is all we crave. Even though I might get caught again and possibly tortured, raped, and maybe even face death, I am not scared in the least. As long as I have my wits about me, and the Doctor at my side, I can overcome anything the universe throws at me. In fact, I dare the universe to bring it on. I'm more than ready!  
  
Because I am Rose Tyler. I am the Bad Wolf. I am strong, courageous, and invincible...and damn it, I’m getting tired of the Doctor poking me in the ribs and making weird faces at me. So, if you’ll excuse me, I'm afraid I’ll have to stop talking now because I have to break off a cheeky Time Lord’s finger and wipe the goofy grin off his cute, little face.  
  
It’s a tough job, but someone has to do it.  
  
THE END.  


1\. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 1011. Chapter 1112. Chapter 1213. Chapter 1314. Chapter 1415. Chapter 1516. Chapter 1617. Chapter 1718. Chapter 1819. Chapter 1920. Chapter 2021. Chapter 2122. Chapter 2223. Chapter 23  
  
Doctor Who and its accoutrements are the property of the BBC, and we obviously don't have any right to them. Any and all crossover characters belong to their respective creators. Alas no one makes any money from this site, and it's all done out of love for a cheap-looking sci-fi show. All fics are property of their individual authors. Archival at this site should not be taken to constitute automatic archive rights elsewhere, and authors should be contacted individually to arrange further archiving. Despite occasional claims otherwise, The Blessed St Lalla Ward is not officially recognised by the Catholic Church. Yet.   
  
Script for this archive provided by [eFiction](http://efiction.sourceforge.net/). Contact our archivists at [help@whofic.com](mailto:help@whofic.com). Please read our [Terms of Service](http://www.whofic.com/tos.php) and [Submission Guidelines](http://www.whofic.com/guidelines.php). 


End file.
